


search for a new tomorrow

by SkyLiella



Series: IDOL AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Drama, Character Study, Chatlogs, Comfort Food, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLiella/pseuds/SkyLiella
Summary: It was one thing to be rejected by Shido ENTERTAINMENT&CO. And, okay, she knew sending in her application to them was a long shot.But it was fine. She was fine.  She’ll get insomewhere,she just knows it.Or: the beginnings of a certain idol group and the shenanigans that follow.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Mika, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Mika & Takamaki Ann, Mika & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: IDOL AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. [World is Mine]

**[Year 20XX - Late August]**

Unbelievable.

Un-fucking-believable.

It was one thing to be rejected by Shido ENTERTAINMENT&CO. And, okay, she knew sending in her application to them was a long shot. The company was infamous for their high standards and low acceptance rate, not to mention the rumors that their trainees studied for years before they even saw so much as a hint of the spotlight.

But she tried anyway. Even though it was highly unlikely for her to get into Chrom×Cross, if she could at least sign on with one of the other idol groups, it meant a chance at fame and glamour.

(Of course, it also meant a chance at meeting the famed idol prince Akechi Goro. But that was more personal than business.)

She didn’t get in. It was to be expected but it still hurt like a bitch. She just - She thought that, _maybe_ , they would take a few days to look at her application. _At least_. She didn’t think it would take only half a day before she got the rejection letter.

Most of the places she applied at barely batted an eye at her before slapping the rejection stamp on her papers.

It was fine. She was fine. She’ll get in _somewhere_ , she just knows it.

* * *

It had to be a dumpy, no-name agency. Because the universe was funny like that.

“Stage names?” Sakamoto asks. “What, do we gotta do that?”

“Not necessarily.” Morgana swipes on his tablet before continuing. “But sometimes, it’s good to have something to separate yourself from your private life. Or not even then. I know some actors choose their names based on pure aesthetics, so don’t worry about it needing a deep meaning.”

Sakamoto mulls this over in a rare moment of silence.

“You don’t have to pick now,” Morgana quickly clarifies. “Just let me know by the end of next week so that I can have the papers finalized. All right?”

Yoshizawa bobs her head in agreement. “Of course!”

Kurusu hums, probably the closest they’ll get to him saying anything at this point. Why he’s here is anybody’s guess.

Takamaki more than makes up for it with an annoying but affirming, “Will do!” Her face scrunches in confusion. “Ooh, wait, there’s too many to choose from. Oh my god, I don’t think two weeks are gonna be enough!”

Morgana laughs. “I’m sure you’ll think of something! Even sending a list to me will help - we can narrow it down if you guys feel overwhelmed with your choices.”

Finally, _she_ speaks up. “I already decided, Morgana.”

“Oh? That was fast, Furukawa-san.”

With a bright smile, she declares, “Mika.”

* * *

**[Week 1]**

_\--_ ****_Monday_ ** _6:23 PM_ ** _\--_

_Ann added Ryuji and several others to a group chat._

**Ann** : Heeeeeeey!! 💖

**Ryuji** : oh sick

**Sumire** : Oh! Is this…?

**Akira** : A group chat

**Marika** : Uh, don’t we already have one though?

**Ryuji** : yea but morgana nd pres aint here

**Marika** : Ah, got it

**Akira** : That's pretty cool of you Ann

**Ann** : Aww, thanks!! 😊😊😊 i just thought thisd be nice, you know? something more laidback and stuff

**Ryuji** : hell yea

**Ryuji** : btw gonna be a bit

**Ryuji** : unpackin shit

_Ryuji sent an image._

**Ann** : Omg how can you live like this

**Ann** : Akira is that you in the back?? i can barely see you with the boxes everywhere

**Akira** : Send help

**Ryuji** : it aint that bad!!

**Sumire** : Ann-senpai and I are unpacking as well! I think it’s safe to say that we definitely made more progress though!

**Ryuji** : srsly??? didnt u just got ur stuff too

_Sumire sent an image._

**Sumire** : 😊😊

**Ann** : Suckers!

**Ryuji** : o shit AKIRA LETS GOOOOOOO

**Ryuji** : LAST ONE TO FINISH BUYS DINNER

**Ann** : YOURE ON

**Ann** : Marika, youre joining in on this too!! no ifs ands or buts!!

**Marika** : Uh, wouldn’t that be unfair since I have a room to myself? I haven’t started, but even then it wouldn’t take long

**Sumire** : A competition is a competition! It’s only fair to have all parties participate equally

**Marika** : Technically, yes? But I’d still have only my stuff to worry about

**Marika** : Plus, is this really necessary?

**Ryuji** : sounds like somones a coward

**Ryuji** : u afraid to coff up the cash

**Marika** : 😑

**Marika** : Fuck you. I’m ordering dinner and dessert when you lose

**Ann** : LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_Akira sent an image._

**Akira** : Done!!

_Sumire sent an image._

_Ann sent an image._

**Ann** : FINISHED

**Sumire** : All clear!

**Ryuji** : WAIT SHIT

**Marika** : Oh god

**Ann** : Akira, sumire, place your bets! whos gonna take the losing spot

**Sumire** : Oh… This will be close… Marika-senpai did have quite a few boxes to go through!

**Akira** : Ryuji easy

**Ryuji** : OI

**Akira** : He keeps looking at the phone to see if Marika’s responding

**Ann** : OUTED

**Ryuji** : NO IM NOT

**Sumire** : If you keep responding, you’re sure to lose at this rate, Ryuji-senpai!

**Akira** : “Like hell i am!”

**Akira** : -Ryuji

**Ann** : HA sounds like him

_Akira sent an image._

**Sumire** : He’s close!

**Ann** : Marika i know you arent looking but were totally coming over to watch your progress

* * *

_Akira sent an image._

**Ryuji** : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Marika** : Fuck you! I was distracted!

**Sumire** : We’re sorry, Marika-senpai! We tried to stay out of the way...

**Ann** : It was preeeeeetty close though

**Akira** : We’ll take it easy on your wallet Marika

**Marika** : Ugh. Just decide on a restaurant

**Ryuji** : beef bowls!

**Ann** : Crepes!

**Sumire** : Burgers?

**Marika** : This is so helpful. Thanks, guys

**Ryuji** : really?

**Marika** : No.

**Marika** : Akira, be our tie breaker

**Akira** : Uhhhhh

**Ryuji** : beef bowls beef bowls

**Ann** : Hey no pressuring him!

**Sumire** : If it helps, anything’s fine with me, senpai!

**Ann** : I dont think thats gonna help either!

**Ann** : Buuuuut you should totally pick the crepes 😉

**Sumire** : Senpai!

**Ryuji** : OI

**Akira** : I’m going with food!

**Marika** : Oh my god

**Marika** : Someone do Rock Paper Scissors or something, please.

* * *

_\--_ **_Tuesday_ ** _11:17 AM --_

**Ryuji** : class sucks send help

**Ann** : No

**Ryuji** : eff u

**Ann** : 🖕

**Ryuji** : doible eff u!!!

**Ann** : doible

**Ryuji** : shaddup!!

**Ann** : Shut your face 😇

**Akira** : Is

**Akira** : is this how group chats normally go for you guys

**Ann** : Basically! 💗 dont worry, im totally sneaky about it

**Akira** : Ryuji definitely looks like he’d get caught

**Ann** : Lmao YEAH he makes it sooo obvious

**Ryuji** : no i dont!

**Ann** : Ummmm yes you do

**Ryuji** : no!!

**Ann** : Yes you do!

**Marika** : Why are you guys texting

**Marika** : Why are you blowing up my phone

**Ann** : classes suck

**Ryuji** : amen

**Akira** : I am in a completely different school altogether but i agree

**Ryuji** : bro that sucks transfer over

**Akira** : Bro i wish

**Ann** : Omg can you imagine if we all went to the same school?

**Ryuji** : dude hell yeah!! id be down

**Ryuji** : akira u gotta be in the same class wit me

**Ryuji** : we can skip class nd get early lunch together

**Akira** : !!!

**Akira** : I wanna transfer now…

**Ryuji** : bro!!

**Ann** : Hellooooo what about me??

**Ryuji** : bro were already in the same class

**Ann** : Uh huh, suuuuure

**Ryuji** : u sit like 3 rows away dude

**Ann** : Sounds sus

**Ann** : Anyway, if we include marika and sumire, theyd be separate from us!

**Marika** : You know I’d technically be your senpai, right?

**Ryuji** : nah, ur not very senpai energy

**Akira** : Gotta agree with Ryuji

**Ann** : I think sumire says it enough for all of us lol

**Marika** : Fair

**Ann** : Actually, speaking of, marika where do you go?? you dont look like the public school type

**Ann** : In the good way! like you look like the fancy private school type

**Marika** : I graduated a year early, but I did go to a performing arts academy

**Ann** : Omg really???

**Akira** : Whoa, that’s impressive...

**Marika** : I also went to a training school when I was in middle school, if that helps

**Akira** : You took extra classes willingly??

**Ann** : Willingly???????

**Marika** : Uh, yes… Mainly singing and acting lessons though

**Akira** : I don’t think I ever took more classes

**Ann** : The only time I took extra lessons was for remedial classes!

**Akira** : That’s 

**Akira** : That’s bad, Ann

**Ann** : Hey history can go fuck itself. im only good at english!

**Marika** : That’s somehow not surprising and is at the same time

**Sumire** : Hello! I’m sorry for the late response! But that’s impressive, Ann-senpai! I’m not very good at English myself, especially when it comes to conjugation

**Akira** : I can

**Akira** : Read some english…

**Akira** : And say “hi” and “bye”...

**Ann** : akira i would soooo concerned if you couldnt say even that much

**Ann** : thats literally the easiest thing to say

**Akira** : Marika please tell me you can’t read english

**Marika** : I can definitely read more than “hi” and “bye”!

**Sumire** : I can read that much as well!

**Ann** : Guys im starting to worry about your english comprehension why cant any of you read

**Marika** : But I just said I could read!

**Akira** : Doubt

**Marika** : Hey!

**Ann** : Btdubs ryuji would say he cant read either but he got his phone taken awaaaaaay

**Akira** : LMAO CAUGHT

**Marika** : Somehow I am not surprised

**Sumire** : Farewell, Ryuji-senpai...

* * *

_\--_ **_Thursday_ ** _8:49 PM --_

_Ryuji sent an image._

_Sumire sent an image._

_Ann sent an image._

_Ann sent an image._

_Akira sent an image._

**Ann** : Cuuuuute!!! im so sending these to mishima later

**Ann** : And once again, thanks to marika for treating us to dinner 💗

**Sumire** : Thank you, senpai! I’m glad we managed to decide on something after all! But I think suggesting the arm wrestling competition was still overkill… Let’s draw straws next time!

**Akira** : It was RIGGED

**Akira** : RYUJI AND SUMIRE HAVE MORE MUSCLES THAN THE REST OF US COMBINED

**Ryuji** : bro u didnt even wrestle!!

**Akira** : RIGGED I SAY

**Marika** : You’re all welcome. Big Bang Burger was not what I would have picked but considering the winner...

**Ann** : Lol i know what you mean! sumire, youre so tiny but you slammed ryujis arm like it was nothing

**Sumire** : That’s not true! He put up a good fight!

**Akira** : Nah, you totally got him

_Akira sent a video._

**Ryuji** : ngl i forgot u recorded the whole thing

**Marika** : It literally took her 5 seconds, damn

**Ann** : LOL you look so shocked when she got you

**Ryuji** : tbf she got me in one go!!! shit was impressive man!!

**Sumire** : Thank you! I used to take gymnastics when I was younger, so I built up some upper body strength!

**Sumire** : I switched over to dance lessons since then, but I still lift weights to keep up my strength

**Ann** : Tiny, cute and powerful! sumire, youre the whole package!

**Sumire** : You’re making me blush, senpai!

**Ryuji** : yoooo sumire lets work out together some time!! we can lift weights!

**Sumire** : Okay! I’ll be happy to join you!

**Akira** : Can you lift people?

**Ann** : Omg wait can you?? i wanna know!

**Sumire** : I used to be able to lift my classmates, but I haven’t tried in a while! I’m not sure if I could still lift anybody actually

**Marika** : Your classmates?? As in actual people? How long has it been?

**Sumire** : A couple years?

**Marika** : Oh my god

**Ann** : Oh my god!! wait, i wanna see sumire lift someone!!

**Ann** : Marika go!!

**Marika** : Why me?

**Ann** : You look pretty light! itd probably be super easy to lift you tbh

**Akira** : I volunteer Ryuji!

**Ryuji** : HELL HEAH

**Ryuji** : lets go sumire!!

**Sumire** : Really? If it’s okay with everybody… But I’m worrying about dropping you if I can’t!

**Ryuji** : nah u dont gotta worry bout that i can take it like a champ

**Marika** : Good, you can go first!

**Akira** : Marika, do you have that little faith in Sumire?

**Ann** : I totes agree. this is super unsportsmanlike 🤔

**Marika** : I trust Sumire! But I also prefer staying on the ground

**Sumire** : Marika-senpai… I’m sorry to cause such distress to you like this…

**Ryuji** : bro u made sumire sad

**Marika** : I didn’t!

**Ann** : Omg you did!!

**Marika** : I did not!

**Akira** : Sad face

**Marika** : Why didn’t you just send an emoji?

**Sumire** : ):

**Marika** : Oh god. Sumire, no

**Ann** : Do itttttt

**Ryuji** : do it coward

**Akira** : I’m not saying we’re using peer pressure...but we will be disappointed in you

**Marika** : Uh…

**Akira** : Quick, Sumire send a sad face

**Sumire** : ):

**Marika** : Oh my god

**Marika** : Fineeeee.

**Marika** : But not now. We’ll figure out when later

**Sumire** : Yay! I won’t let you down, senpai! Literally or figuratively

**Marika** : If you do drop somebody, please make sure it’s Sakamoto

**Ryuji** : oi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO IDOL HELL I'M DYING AND SO IS MIKA
> 
> eta: i cant believe i forgot theres art for this chapter [HERE U GO](https://twitter.com/lattellea/status/1314226291034345475)


	2. Week 2 - [Hand in Hand]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What am I looking for?  
>  I still don’t know, but I think the entrance is here  
> The sleeping passion inside you  
> It’s going to awaken soon… I feel it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to point out that while this is an AU, there is a minor 3rd semester spoiler for Sumire's codename in Persona 5 Royal. Thank you, and enjoy!

_\--_ **_Tuesday_ ** _3:59 PM --_

_Akira renamed the group chat to_

_“we the unnamed, the unknown, the legend”._

**Ryuji** : thx man

 **Akira** : 👍

 **Ann** : Okay does ANYBODY have a name for us??

 **Ryuji** : we r NOT namin ourselves the diamonds

 **Ann** : Uh its cute and fancy tho??

 **Ryuji** : we aint a baseball team!!

 **Marika** : Besides, there’s already a girl group named Diamond Divas. We’d just get mixed up with them

 **Sumire** : Marika-senpai’s right! There was a clip of them on TV just a while ago! I think they were opening up for another group

 **Sumire** : Um, I think they were named something cross…

 **Akira** : Chrom×Cross?

 **Sumire** : Yes! That’s them, thank you, Akira-senpai!

 **Ryuji** : hell nah i dont wanna get mixed up wit someon else

 **Marika** : My point exactly. Which is why I think we should revisit my suggestion

 **Ryuji** : HELL NAH

 **Marika** : Why not?!

 **Ryuji** : ok no offense but urs is hella lame too

 **Marika** : It is not!

 **Akira** : You wanted to name us Angel Avenue

 **Sumire** : It’s very cute! But I don’t think it’s a fitting name for us, Marika-senpai…

 **Ann** : Yeah ryuji aint no angel

 **Ryuji** : oi

 **Marika** : It’s still better than Ryuji’s name! “Nano-Edge”? Really?

 **Ann** : She got you there lol

 **Ryuji** : effin

 **Akira** : As long as we don’t go with tilefish poele

 **Akira** : Literally anything but tilefish poele

 **Ryuji** : angel avenue

 **Akira** : Almost anything but tilefish poele

 **Marika** : 😑

 **Ann** : Oh god no

 **Ann** : All in favor of rejecting morganas suggestion please say aye

 **Ryuji** : AYE

 **Marika** : Aye.

 **Sumire** : Aye! Sorry, Morgana…

 **Akira** : Aye

 **Ann** : Case closed, nobody speak of it ever again

 **Akira** : Don’t worry Sumire he's not here

 **Sumire** : I still feel bad! He was trying so hard to come up with ideas…

 **Ann** : Ughhhhh were arent getting anywhere! lets revisit this in like

 **Ann** : not today

* * *

 _\--_ ** _Wednesday_** _9:12 PM_ _\--_

**OG BLONDE(s)**

**Ryuji** : bro

 **Ann** : Yes?

 **Ryuji** : did akira say anything to u

 **Ann** : Ummm no

 **Ann** : Whats up?

 **Ann** : Omg did something happen

 **Ann** : Do i need to kick his ass

 **Ann** : Ryuji give me two seconds i will come over to kick his ass

 **Ryuji** : no!!

 **Ryuji** : he aint even here, he went home after we ate

 **Ann** : Do i need to kick YOUR ass??

 **Ryuji** : bro i just said no ass kickin needed!!

 **Ryuji** : also pls dont bc i know u can

 **Ann** : You got that right babe

 **Ann** : Ok but whats up is it serious

 **Ryuji** : no!! i think!!

 **Ryuji** : its kinda lame

 **Ann** : Spill??

 **Ryuji** : ok dont laugh

 **Ryuji** : but like whenvr we hang akira kinda like

 **Ryuji** : stays away

 **Ann** : Huh??

 **Ryuji** : like do i stink??

 **Ryuji** : is it me

 **Ann** : Uhhh no you use a shitton of deodorant i can literally smell you when you walk in

 **Ann** : But thats kinda weird, hes pretty friendly in the gc

 **Ann** : When does this happen?

 **Ryuji** : idk whenever i talk ig

 **Ann** : Huh?

 **Ryuji** : like in person

 **Ann** : Oh

 **Ann** : OOOH

 **Ann** : WAIT DOES HE DO THE

 **Ann** : No

 **Ann** : wait

 **Ryuji** : bro u good

 **Ann** : SHUT UP IM THINKING

 **Ann:** Does he make that face from like when we introduced ourselves last week

 **Ann** : The one where he

 **Ann** : kinda looks at the floor???

 **Ryuji** : yeah!! howd u know

 **Ann** : Omg ryuji

 **Ann** : Youre scaring him with your loudass mouth

 **Ann** : Its literally because youre loud as fuck

 **Ryuji** : wat

 **Ryuji** : wait fr???

 **Ann** : YES for reall!!!

 **Ann** : ok you remember first year when you joined track and scared like half the team bc of your yelling

 **Ann** : Its literally that

 **Ryuji** : o

 **Ryuji** : wat do i do then??

 **Ann** : Tone it down babe DUH have i taught you nothing??

 **Ryuji** : no

 **Ann** : BITCH

 **Ann** : DONT LIE

* * *

 _\--_ ** _Thursday_** _2:20 PM_ _\--_

**we the unnamed, the unknown, the legend**

**Ann** : Okay but like I was sayin

 **Ann** : It has to be cute or cool!

 **Ryuji** : mine was cool

 **Ann** : We are not naming ourselves the phantoms

 **Ryuji** : nd y the eff not

 **Marika** : It makes us sound like a circus act?

 **Ryuji** : no it doesnt

 **Ann** : Kinda does

 **Sumire** : Just a little!

 **Akira** : it sounds kinda cool

 **Ann** : Ryuji you cant bribe people into agreeing with you

 **Ryuji** : dont b mad he has gerat taste

 **Ann** : Gerat

 **Marika** : Gerat.

 **Ryuji** : effin

 **Akira** : *grrat

 **Akira** : Uh wait

 **Ann** : GRRAT

 **Sumire** : Grrat!

 **Marika** : Grrat.

 **Marika** : Points for an attempt made, at least

 **Akira** : Mbad

 **Ryuji** : hey man its ok

 **Akira** : Ryuji...

 **Ryuji** : u did grrat

 **Ann** : OMG

 **Sumire** : Ryuji-senpai!

 **Marika** : I take it back, you guys are soooo hopeless

 **Ann** : Hey dont talk about him like that

 **Ryuji** : YEA thx ann

 **Ann** : Akiras doing his best!

 **Sumire** : I agree!

 **Ryuji** : OI WAT ABT ME

 **Akira** :

__

**Ann** : LOL

 **Ryuji** : WHOS SIDE R U ON MAN

 **Marika** : Well, he’s not wrong

 **Sumire** : Sorry, Ryuji-senpai! But it does capture your energy in a way that words can’t describe

 **Ann** : 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **Ryuji** : EFIFN

* * *

_\-- **Friday** \--_

Marika’s starting to regret this group. The group chat, specifically.

By noon, both of their phones are exploding with texts. Texts that probably don’t even matter because a week after Takamaki made the group chat, Kurusu and Sakamoto thought it a good idea to spam them with stupid pictures and “philosophical” questions. Stuff like, “is this picture of a tiny cake a cupcake or is it just a tiny cake?” and “why does peanut have ‘nut’ in its name when it's not even a real nut?”

“They’re so dumb,” Takamaki huffs next to her. She sounds annoyed, but there’s a smile at the edge of her mouth that gives her away. She taps at her phone, adding to the madness.

“Pretty sure they been stupid,” Marika responds, pulling up the group chat.

  
  


_Akira set the nickname for Ryuji’s name to “bonkers”._

_bonkers set the nickname for Akira’s name to “bedhead"._

_bedhead set the nickname for bonkers’s name to “captn bleach”._

_bedhead set their nickname to “MISTER bedhead”._

**Ann** : Oh my god GUYS

 **captn bleach** : he started it!

_MISTER bedhead set the nickname for captn bleach’s name to “fix ur roots”._

**fix ur roots** : ur dead!!!

 **Ann** : ENOUGH MARIKA AND ME ARE AT A PHOTOSHOOT

_MISTER bedhead set the nickname for Ann to “one chANNce”._

**one chANNce** : Thats so cringy im killing you both later

 **fix ur roots** : y me tho

 **one chANNce** : You literally encouraged this and im fucking ending it

  
  


Marika turns off her phone before shoving it into her purse.

“You’re not gonna respond?” Takamaki asks.

“God, no,” Marika says. She takes out a compact mirror, double checking to make sure her lipgloss is still intact. With a sense of finality, she clicks it shut. “Unlike _some_ people, we have a job to finish. And I’m not getting yelled at for leaving my phone on.”

* * *

 _\--_ **_Saturday_ ** _7:39 PM --_

_Carmen renamed the group chat to “naviNATION BABYYYYY”._

**Violet** : We have a name!! 💖💖

 **fake blond** : FINALLY

 **fake blond** : oi akira did u change my name again

 **Mikarin** : No, that was me

_fake blond set their name to “skull”._

**Mikarin** : Lame

 **Mikarin** : In any case, that took way longer than it should have. But at least we can finally call our group something

 **Carmen** : 🍾🍾🍾🍾 WE POPPING THE BIG BOTTLES TONIGHT

 **Joker** : 🍾🍾🍾 we did it!!

 **skull** : EFF YEAH

 **Mikarin** : We’re still poor. And underaged!

 **fake blond** : ok but consider

 **fake blond** : we do it angway

 **Mikarin** : With what money?

 **skull** : uhh

 **Mikarin** : 🤔🤔🤔

 **Carmen** : Hey! if anything, that just means we gotta work hard! itll make celebrating worth it 💕

 **Carmen** : For the staff, our future fans, and ourselves!

 **Violet** : For everybody involved!

 **Joker** : Guys i’m

 **Joker** : really excited to do this with everybody

 **Joker** : Like, stupidly excited

 **Joker** : Super excited

 **skull** : bros fr he’s staring at the gc with this big smile on his face

 **Joker** : Aaaaaaaaaaaa

 **skull** : DUDE

 **Violet** : Senpai!

 **Carmen** : Akiraaa!!

 **Mikarin** : That’s...really sweet of you to say

 **Joker** : Yea cnsodjjddnxifn

 **Mikarin** : Huh??

 **Carmen** : What happened?

 **Violet** : Is everything okay?

 **Mikarin** : Uh...did anybody else hear a thud?

 **Violet** : I think it came from the boys’ room!

_skull sent an image._

**Mikarin** : That explains it. You guys look like a mess!

 **Carmen** : Lol but theyre so cozy!

 **Violet** : Ryuji-senpai hugging Akira-senpai is a heartwarming sight to see! I’m glad nobody’s hurt!

 **Mikarin** : Sigh

 **Mikarin** : Yeah. They really are cute

 **Carmen** : Holy shit did you just compliment someone other than yourself

 **Mikarin** : I compliment other people?? When they earned it??

 **Violet** : Senpai, it’s okay to be honest with us! We’re teammates, after all! We should be sharing in the excitement together.

 **Mikarin** : Well, you’re not wrong there

 **skull** : hey guys akira wants a group hug to celebrate

 **Joker** : JFIEJXIEJXJD I DID NOT SAY THAT

 **skull** : eveyrtebody come over

 **Joker** : Eveyrtebody

 **Carmen** : Eveyrtebody!

 **skull** : *everybody

 **skull** : effin

 **Mikarin** : Eveyrtebody. And sorry, but I just started my skincare routine. I’m not leaving my room for half an hour

 **skull** : holy shit y

 **Mikarin** : It takes time to look this good, duh!

 **Violet** : Eveyrtebody! And we should all be together celebrating!

 **Carmen** : What sumire said!

 **Joker** : Marika’s busy so lets not

 **skull** : hes sad

 **skull** : u made him sad bro

 **Joker** : codjdenckend I’M NOT SAD

 **skull** : hes sad

 **Violet** : Oh no, senpai’s in denial! That means we definitely have to rush over, Marika-senpai!

 **Mikarin** : But I have a face mask on!

 **skull** : r u saying ur face stuff is more imprtsnt

 **Mikarin** : Well...

 **Carmen** : Im declaring an emergency team meeting!! in marikas room! and its mandatory as of NOW

 **Violet** : Isn’t that perfect, senpai! Now you don’t have to worry about missing out!

 **Mikarin** : Great. Suuuuuuuper perf.

 **skull** : ON WAY I GOT AKIRA

 **Mikarin** : I’m locking the door

 **skull** : lets break the door

 **Mikarin** : That’s an invasion of privacy! And we don’t have money for repairs!

 **Carmen** : Lmao better open the door then!

 **Violet** : Senpai, we’re already here! We hope you don’t mind the intrusion!

 **Mikarin** : I do mind??

 **skull** : OPEN THE DOOR U COWARD

 **Joker** : I tried and failed to stop them but open the door or so help me we will break it down and we will tell morgana it was ur fault

 **Mikarin** : Akira?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise guest appearance from ryuji and ann's phones! This whole fic is originally written from Mika's perspective, but i thought it'd be fun to see the others' from time to time. I hope you guys enjoy!  
>   
> (the lyrics are totally not from love live no idk what you're talking)
> 
> btw Akira and Ryuji’s selfie can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/lattellea/status/1317335531278118913?s=21)


	3. Week 3 - [Ready]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are you ready?  
>  Feeling steady?  
> Two steps back and one step forth  
> [Is this truly as good as it gets?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CCblmK8BMg)_

_\-- **Sun**_ ** _day_** _9:23 AM --_

**Akira**

**Ryuji** : dude!! u free today?

 **Akira** : sssssssssslwe

 **Ryuji** : u ok there?

 **Akira** : nnrgbh

 **Akira** : nfncisjxien

 **Ryuji** : ooooh got it

 **Ryuji** : u asleep

 **Ryuji** : ok thts fine but theres a special at the beef bowl place near the dorms

 **Akira** : mrrrpsf

 **Ryuji** : all u can eat for 1000 yen

 **Akira** : I’m in

 **Akira** : meet you in about two hours?

 **Ryuji** : ye!! bonkin!!

* * *

_\-- 3:22 PM --_

**OG BLONDE(s)**

**Ryuji** : yo @ frostbucks u want anythn

 **Ann** : Already out with the girls!! finally convinced marika to get food with me and sumire

 **Ryuji** : eeey nice!! good for u dude

 **Ann** : Are you with akira?

 **Ryuji** : ye!! gonna hit the arcades real fast

 **Ann** : Aww!! youre hanging out together!

 **Ryuji** : yea!

 **Ryuji** : dudes just super shy man

 **Ryuji** : so im trtin to dial it back a smdige

 **Ann** : Omg youre being mindful for someone?? im so proud of you

 **Ryuji** : hey

 **Ann** : They grow up so fast

 **Ryuji** : im not that bad!!!! i know how to b mindful

 **Ann** : Lmao yes i know but im allowed to make fun of you

 **Ann** : And akira seems sweet! all of us should totes hang out soon, get lunch together, something ish like that

 **Ryuji** : hell yea ill ask him lter 

**Ryuji** : axtuallt that reminds me we might get back late btw

 **Ryuji** : *actually

 **Ryuji** : akira saw those gorb things and he wants the big ass one

 **Ann** : What the hells a gorb

 **Ryuji** : round little guy

 **Ryuji** : the dude from cxc

 **Ryuji** : wit the dumb hair

 **Ann** : OOOOOH you mean those round plushies? theyre pretty cute!

 **Ann** : How big is it

 **Ann** : Wait

 **Ann** : Didnt he just get some new stuff? i saw akira with more boxes yesterday

 **Ann** : WAIT

 **Ann** : DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY ROOM??

 **Ryuji** : uhhh

 **Ann** : Oh my god

 **Ann** : Send pics

* * *

_Ryuji sent an image._

**Ann** : YOU DID NOT

 **Ryuji** : GOT IM

 **Ann** : OH MY GOD

 **Ann** : ITS LIKE HALF HIS HEIGHT

 **Ann** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **Ryuji** : dude its hella big

 **Ryuji** : idk how were bringing it home

 **Ryuji** : but p cute right

 **Ryuji** : okay lit akira thinks its cute i think its creepy but he wanted it so

 **Ryuji** : watever

 **Ann** : Excuse me??? who are you and what have you done with ryuji???

 **Ryuji** : ITS STILL ME

 **Ann** : NO

 **Ryuji** : YEA

 **Ann** : NO

 **Ryuji** : YEA

 **Ann** : WHY DONT YOU EVER COME WITH ME TO ARCADES THEN HUH

 **Ann** : WHY DONT YOU RVER SUPPORT ME AND MY SHOPPING HABITS HUH????

 **Ryuji** : DUDE UR SHITS EXPENSIVE

 **Ann** : And youre saying claw machines arent???

 **Ryuji** : dude no joke he got it first try

 **Ann** : NO WAY

 **Ryuji** : IM HELLA SERIOUS

 **Ann** : Wait omg do you think he could get me those cute food plushies

 **Ryuji** : prolly?

 **Ann** : ASK HIM

 **Ryuji** : U ASK ITS UR SHIT

 **Ann** : THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY NO SUPPORT

* * *

 _\--_ _4:09 PM --_

**Kurusu Akira**

**Ann** : Omg akira hiii!!

 **Akira** : Hey, what’s up?

 **Ann** : Ok, quick survey

 **Ann** : Thoughts on crepes?

 **Akira** : Depends, but i personally prefer ice cream crepes

 **Akira** : And dessert crepes

 **Akira** : Sometimes i still dream about the ice cream sundae crepe from back home and i cry

 **Ann** : Perfect! you, me, ryuji, this weekend

 **Ann** : Theres this new crepe stand i heard about at the mall and we SO have to try it out!!

 **Akira** : !!!

 **Akira** : I’m down!!

 **Akira** : Wait, Marika and Sumire aren’t coming?

 **Ann** : 😭 They already made plans to go shopping!! can you believe it??

 **Akira** : Yeah?

 **Akira** : I think I saw Marika crying when Sumire wore the leopard pants

 **Akira** : Like, full on tears

 **Akira** : Actual tears

 **Ann** : Okay but like,

 **Ann** : Its not that bad! sumire makes it cute!!

 **Akira** : Pretty sure Marika said, and i quote,

 **Akira** : “I’m going to burn all of the leopard print in Sumire’s closet if it’s the last thing i do!”

 **Akira** : end quote

 **Ann** : Omg

 **Ann** : I need to tell sumire to check her closet before they go

 **Akira** : She probably won’t actually burn the clothes…

 **Akira** : Probably...

 **Ann** : Akira we cant take any chances there are lives at stake!!

 **Akira** : Technically a closet

 **Ann** : We have a whole CLOSET at stake!!

 **Akira** : You wanna handle the closet and i’ll tell ryuji about food?

 **Ann** : PleaseeeeeeEEEE

 **Ann** : Oh and tell marika to leave the leopard alone!! maybe shell give up if like we both tell her

 **Akira** : I’ll do my best

 **Akira** : Which reminds me, Ryuji mentioned you wanted a plushie from one of the claw machines?

 **Akira** : we can check some out this weekend after food if you want

 **Akira** : i don’t mind

 **Akira** : but if you changed your mind already

 **Akira** : i understand

 **Ann** : Omg AKIRA OF COURSE

 **Ann** : Youre officially the best and i love you!! 💞💞 tell ryuji hes been replaced

 **Akira** : nckskxidnxiskxkd love you too

 **Akira** : But at least wait until i actually get you something

 **Ann** : I already heard about the gorb, i know you got this!

 **Akira** : NNCKSIXDKC fair

 **Akira** : Ok, good luck with the leopard print

 **Ann** : Fingers crossed 😭 and ditto!!

* * *

_\-- 4:31 PM --_

**Akira**

**Akira** : Ann says i’m the best btw

 **Ryuji** : dude im right next to u wtf

 **Ryuji** : wait wat

* * *

_\-- 4:32 PM --_

**OG BLONDE(s)**

**Ryuji** : wtf do u mean akiras the best

 **Ryuji** : i mean i agree but wat happened

 **Ann** : Youve been replaced

 **Ann** : Akiras number one in my heart babe, sorry you had to find out this way

 **Ryuji** : i cant beliece u man

 **Ryuji** : what kinda betrayal is this

 **Ann** : Sometimes life happens

 **Ann** : People come and go

 **Ann** : Friendships drift away

 **Ann** : New friends enter the picture

 **Ryuji** : he said hed win u a plushie didnt he

 **Ann** : He DID and i didnt even have to ask bc i FORGOT which makes him the best

 **Ryuji** : back off!! akira nd me are already best bros!!

 **Ann** : Bet

 **Ryuji** : BET

 **Ryuji** : ill FIGHT U

 **Ann** : You sure about that?

 **Ryuji** : no ull win

 **Ryuji** : akiras readin this nd laughin at me i hope ur happy

 **Ann** : 😘😘😘

* * *

_\-- 10:01 PM --_

**Akira**

**Ryuji** : hey dude

 **Ryuji** : u get home ok??

 **Akira** : I’m home! don’t worry, i didn’t get distracted on the way lol

 **Ryuji** : ok but if u saw like

 **Ryuji** : idk a cat or smthn

 **Ryuji** : like i wouldnt blame u

 **Akira** : I wish…

 **Akira** : My guardian’s allergic to cats though and she makes sure to keep them away, so i doubt i’d get to see any nearby

 **Ryuji** : dude that sucks

 **Ryuji** : actually speaking of

 **Ryuji** : did she give the ok for u to move in yet btw

 **Akira** : Not yet

 **Akira** : She’s still checking. i’ll know by the end of the week

 **Ryuji** : still?? bro wats takin so long issa y/n

 **Akira** : Just some stuff

 **Akira** : Worst case scenario, i just move in at the end of the school year

 **Ryuji** : bro that sucks

 **Ryuji** : ngl its kinda lonely without u around

 **Ryuji** : like the girls are cool n shit but im the only guy!!

 **Akira** : Lol aww

 **Ryuji** : fr bro

 **Ryuji** : its cool having u around

 **Akira** :

 **Akira** : oh

 **Ryuji** : u ok man?

 **Akira** : Yeah

 **Ryuji** : cuz im srs

 **Akira** : No i believe you, i just wasn't expecting that

 **Ryuji** : dude

 **Ryuji** : i gotchu

 **Ryuji** : u dont gottat worry abt stuff like that

 **Akira** : Ha ha, thanks Ryuji

 **Ryuji** : srs

 **Ryuji** : scouts honor

 **Akira** : Were you actually a boy scout?

 **Ryuji** : nah

 **Akira** : I don’t think it counts then lol

 **Ryuji** : ok but u get the sakamoto badge of honor and thats worth 10x more

 **Akira** : Straight from _the_ Sakamoto himself? i'm honored

 **Ryuji** : oi u makin fun of me

 **Akira** : Me???

 **Akira** : _Never_

 **Ryuji** : sounds sketch

 **Ryuji** : i got my eye on u

 **Akira** : Ooooo i'm so scared

 **Ryuji** : u should be!!

 **Ryuji** : anyways ill talk to u later man

 **Ryuji** : sgetting late

 **Ryuji** : see u 2morrow?

 **Akira** : Yeah, see you then

 **Ryuji** : nice

 **Ryuji** : gnight bro!!

 **Akira** : Night bro

* * *

_\-- **Tuesday** \-- _

“Thanks again for coming with me,” Marika says because it’s the polite thing to do. And Kurusu was probably more likely to carry her bags again if she was nice to him. Probably.

He gives a shrug in return. Hoists the ten, maybe fifteen, shopping bags up before answering, “It’s fine. Not much else to do.”

All right. Still better than Sakamoto, who would easily complain about all the stuff he’d have to carry. At least Akira minded his own business.

Marika slides on her sunglasses. It’s just barely bright out that she can wear them, but the sun isn’t her main priority right now. (Sunblock existed for a reason, after all.) Through the thick lenses, she turns her head slightly to peer at Kurusu.

With his bedhead and sleepy expression, he looks like he just rolled out of bed. Even his clothes look a little wrinkled (ew), like he napped in them before heading out for the day.

He covers up a yawn and rubs at his eyes. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise her if he did take a nap before they met up at the mall.

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks.

“Uh - ”

“Can we make a quick stop?” he asks, eyes glittering with want. It’s the first time he’s shown any interest in, well, _anything._ Weird.

“I guess?” she says, following his line of sight. Whatever caught his eye, it couldn’t be as bad as whatever Sakamoto was into.

The store he’s looking at carries a bunch of idol goods, solo artists like Risette and groups like Merm9ids alike. Surprising, but maybe not? He didn’t seem like the type to study up on other idols though. Either way, Marika follows him to the display window. Watches as he peers through the glass to find whatever it is he’s looking for. He looks past Risette’s concert glowsticks, uME’s DVD sets, makaron’s albums…

Okay, so maybe Marika was looking too. If only because, well, while they’re here, _maybe_ this place was carrying -

“Chrom×Cross!” Akira says excitedly. “They have the T-shirts for their new tour here!”

“Ohmygod _where!_ ”

Pause.

They both slowly turn to look at each other.

* * *

 _\--_ **_Wednesday_ ** _1:13 PM --_

**naviNATION BABYYYYY**

_Futaba was added to the group chat._

**Mikarin** : Excuse me?? What the fuck??

 **Futaba** : sup nerd

 **Carmen** : Futaba did you just

 **Carmen** : Add yourself to the group chat?????

 **skull** : wait forreal

 **Joker** : Is that allowed?

 **Sumire** : That’s amazing! If a little worrying!

 **Futaba** : ty ty i do my best

 **Mikarin** : I seriously doubt that. Is this even legal?

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god, do we have to worry about hidden cameras in our rooms?

 **Futaba** : ew gross no

 **Futaba** : i'm here bc i want in on the fun

 **Carmen** : IDK if theres really any fun happening tho

 **Futaba** : that's bc you didn't have me in it before! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

 **Joker** : She has a point

 **Mikarin** : Does she???

 **Violet** : Either way, it’s good to have you with us, Futaba-senpai!

 **Futaba** : good to be here! ╰(*°▽°*)╯

 **Mikarin** : We are so regretting this later. I can feel it

 **Futaba** : (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

 **Joker** : Guys help

 **Joker** : Ryuji’s making me sad

 **Carmen** : Omg RYUJI WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Violet** : Senpai, that’s not a very nice thing to do!

 **skull** : why r u taking his side!! i aint doin anything!!

 **Carmen** : Bet

 **Joker** : Bet

 **Violet** : Bet!

 **Mikarin** : What does that mean?

 **skull** : come on!!

 **Carmen** : Lol ok what happened?

 **Joker** : He doesn’t get why Goro’s the best

 **Violet** : You mean Goro from CxC?

 **Mikarin** : WHAT

_Mikarin is typing..._

**Joker:** Yeah ):

 **skull** : i just asked y hes so popular!!

 **Mikarin** : Akechi Goro is an angel among the common folk. He’s a prince! The cutest the idol industry’s seen since retired prince idol Nao! Not to mention suuuuuper intelligent! Whenever he’s cast in a movie or a TV show, he does his own research to prepare for his roles. Like the detective role he did last year? In one of the interviews after it finished airing, he stated that he spent weeks preparing JUST for the auditions alone! Not to mention he’s kind and caring to his fans

 **Mikarin** : AND he’s also professional. He treats everybody the same wherever he goes, whether he’s traveling between jobs or even to the staff! I got to model in the same magazine as him once - of course, I didn’t get to see him since he had his shoot waaaay earlier than me - and the camera crew and director were still saying what a gentleman he was! And that he’s more beautiful in person! I ended up buying the magazine later obviously, but he is literal perfection

 **Mikarin** : And that’s not including how good he is at singing and dancing! There’s a reason he’s the leader and center - even among Yusuke, Makoto, Hifumi, and Haru, he stands out. He has near perfect technique in projecting and sustaining his notes, and his range is incredible. And the way he moves is sooooooooooooooooo impressive! I totally recommend watching CxC’s summer tour because he’s an actual god. Or maybe like, it’s like God just gave him so much care and attention into creating him because he’s that perfect.

 **skull** : what the eff

 **skull** : is this for real

 **Carmen** : Oh my god

 **Violet** : That’s an incredibly in-depth analysis of Goro, Marika-senpai!

 _Mikarin is typing_ …

 **skull** : oh HELL no i aint siting thru another lecture!!

 **Joker** : Marika

 **skull** : bro tell her enough!! have mercy!!

 **Mikarin** : Yes?

 **Joker** : I COMPLETELY AGREE

 **skull** : WHAT THE EFF MAN

 **Joker** : GORO IS THE BEST

 **Carmen** : Omg IM CRYING

 **Mikarin** : Isn’t he?!

 **Violet** : Oh my…

 **Joker** : I LOVE HIM

 **Mikarin** : He’s perfection…

 **Joker** : HE

 **Joker** : IS

 **Joker** : THE BEST

 **skull** : ok anybody want an excuse to get out b4 this turns into a goro gc

 **Mikarin** : He’s called the idol prince for a reason… I’d give anything to stand on the same stage as him

 **Carmen** : Im in! you guys down for frostbucks?

 **Joker** : I just wanna meet him (at least) once

 **Violet** : I’ll gladly join!

 **Joker** : And maybe hold his hand…

 **Violet** : Oh, but Marika-senpai, Akira-senpai, it doesn’t mean I don’t approve!! Honest!

 **Joker** : he’s so dreamy ithink imight cry

 **skull** : dude i thinj we lost em dw abt it

_Joker is typing…_

_Mikarin is typing..._

* * *

_\--_ **_Thursday_ ** _5:23 PM --_

 **Mikarin** : All I’m saying is, SYNchro can technically give CxC a run for their money. I don’t like it either, but they do and that’s literally a fact

 **Mikarin** : They’ve been fighting for the top 3 sales in orikon’s album sales rankings for the last two-ish years, after all

 **Joker** : Okay but SYNchro’s been tanking hard lately

 **Mikarin** : Only for like, their last three albums?

 **Joker** : CxC has been consistent with their placement tho. they’ve never gone lower than 3rd place

 **Joker** : SYNchro placed 6th, that’s the lowest they’ve ever sunk

 **Mikarin** : That’s only because SYNchro’s experimenting with their newer stuff. People don’t like change if it doesn’t sound good

 **skull** : wat

 **Joker** : Yeah but that’s contradicting what you said about them going head to head with CxC

 **skull** : who

 **Mikarin** : SYNchro and CxC have been some of the top selling idol groups for like, what, the past two years now?

 **Mikarin** : 😡😡😡 Ryuji, keep up, we’re going to have to go up against them once we debut!

 **skull** : r u still going on about goro??

 **Mikarin** : And, okay, I’ll admit that if we take into account how the last albums were handled, they don’t hold a candle to Chrom×Cross OR Merm9ids. BUT if we look at their overall sales, they’re still in the top 3

 **Mikarin** : NO we are not! We’re talking about SYNchro AND CxC!!

 **Mikarin** : As I was saying - SYNchro’s good when it comes to their blend of electronica and pop. Sure, they dabbled in other genres before but even then, it sounded so similar to their usual style that people probably didn’t mind it

 **Mikarin** : Like, there’s nothing wrong with experimenting but

 **Mikarin** : 1. whoever their composer is needs to be fired because their newer albums totally suck, and

 **Mikarin** : 2. You can tell their voices aren’t used to the genre shift because of how much they’re straining, even with the auto tune effects

 **skull** : u said words but they mean nothing to me

 **Mikarin** : I’m literally not surprised 😑

 **Violet** : Marika-senpai! I didn’t know you followed other groups so closely!

 **Mikarin** : Uh, not really? Like I said, they’ve been on the charts for like, ever

 **Futaba** : neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd i saw u googling other idols

 **Mikarin** : It’s research?? Hello?? And it was just for this conversation!

 **Futaba** : ur goro monologue AND ur search history tells me otherwise ٩( ᐛ )و U’RE AN IDOL NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD

 **Mikarin** : I don’t want to hear this from the girl who literally hacked her way into our group chat. Have you literally never heard of the phrase, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?”

 **Futaba** : oh god

 **Futaba** : we triggered the friendship flag

 **Futaba** : qoogle how do i exit out of this route

 **Mikarin** : What flag are you even talking about?

 **Futaba** : i refuse to initiate the mikaroute in any shape or form

 **Mikarin** : I’m lost but I’m choosing to ignore your statement based on the fact that I _know_ you’re making fun of me

 **Violet** : But she’s not wrong, Marika-senpai! You seem to be very knowledgeable on the subject of other idols!

 **skull** : yea man i dont relly get it but akiras been texting for like

 **skull** : effin ever

 **Carmen** : Omg speaking of whered he go??

 **skull** : oi did u scare him off with ur nerd talk

 **skull** : the goro nerd talk was one thing but

 **Mikarin** : I did not! He started it!

_Mikarin sent an image._

**Mikarin** : We just switched to DMs so that it didn’t clutter up the group chat this time

 **skull** : DUDE

 **Carmen** : I am NOT reading that

 **Carmen** : No offense

 **Mikarin** : Once again, I’m not surprised

 **skull** : wait did he send a whole effin essay on why cxc is better

 **Joker** : nO

 **Mikarin** : Yes

 **Carmen** : OUTED

 **Joker** : NO

 **Violet** : There’s nothing wrong with knowing the enemy, Akira-senpai! Especially considering last time...

 **Futaba** : p sure this is past knowing the enemy

 **Joker** : Aaaaaaaah

_Mikarin set the nickname for Joker’s name to “CXC STAN”._

**CXC STAN** : GEOIWJGIOG I HATE YOU ALL

 **CXC STAN** : MARIKA HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR GOROBOYS TALK

 **CXC STAN** : TRAITOOOOOOR

 **skull** : dude…

 **skull** : u have one of those big ass gorb things in ur room

 **skull** : u aint slick

 **CXC STAN** : JCISJSIXNIDENIXICJFID

 **Mikarin** : They’re not gorbs, they’re collectable plush toys! And Akira does not!

 **Mikarin** : ...Does he?

 **Violet** : Senpai!

_skull sent an image._

**Carmen** : LMAO NO WAY 🤣 DID YOU GET ANOTHER ONE

 **CXC** **STAN** : JGWEIOJGWEOGJWEOI RYUJI NO

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god. He has multiple?!

 **CXC STAN** : MY LIFE

 **Mikarin** : I don’t even have one! And it’s the limited edition Detective Prince version too...

 **CXC STAN** : Okay the truth is it took me a lot of qoogling and saving up to get this one

 **CXC STAN** : You have no idea how long it took to find one on aBay

 **Futaba** : ew the nerds are multiplying

 **Futaba** : did u both have to go for the leader tho that’s so basic

_CXC STAN is typing…_

_Mikarin is typing..._

  
  


**skull** : oi what did u do

 **Violet** : It’s been over 10 minutes now… I think this is taking even longer than last time

 **Futaba** : one (1) fear

 **Carmen** : Futaba this is literally your fault

 **Futaba** : IT IS NOT

 **Futaba** : FIGHT ME SCRUB

* * *

 _\--_ ** _Friday_ ** _11:46 AM --_

**Akira**

**Akira** : My guardian said yes!!

 **Akira** : I’m moving in next week!!!!

 **Ryuji** : YOOOOOOOOOO

 **Ryuji** : CONGRATS BRO

 **Akira** : Thank you!! most of my stuff’s already in our room so i just need to bring my school stuff

 **Ryuji** : dude!!

 **Ryuji** : we gotta celebrate!! ill pay!! choose wat u want

 **Akira** : Huh???

 **Akira** : There’s nowhere i really wanna go though

 **Ryuji** : bruh ur gonna choose

 **Ryuji** : we r not arm wrestling for choices again

 **Ryuji** : nd u cant say food!! thts quitter talk

 **Akira** : Uhhhhhhhhh

 **Akira** : Then let's go get beef bowls!

 **Akira** : The usual place

 **Ryuji** : dude

 **Ryuji** : thats what we always get

 **Akira** : I mean, yeah

 **Ryuji** : choose somplace special

 **Akira** : It is special!! we get to go together

 **Ryuji** : dude…

 **Ryuji** : what the eff!!

 **Ryuji** : its too early for this!!!

 **Ryuji** : u tryin to make me feel emotions??

 **Akira** : I mean, it’s true

 **Akira** : It’s fun when we go

 **Akira** : And the food's good too

 **Ryuji** : DUDE

* * *

 _\--_ _8:58 PM --_

_**naviNATION BABYYYYY** _

_ann anngel renamed the group chat to “naviGAYTION sans responsibility”._

**humerus of you** : lets GOOOOOOOOO

 **humerus of you** : wait wats with my name??

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : THE GAYS BE WINNING o((>ω< ))o

 **ann anngel** : This is the best idea ive ever had, youre all welcome

 **ann** **anngel** : Okay to whoever changed MY name, this is lazy effort on your part

 **maricant take it anymore** : Is the “sans responsibility” part necessary though??

 **ann anngel** : Uh yes?? have you seen us??

 **maricant take it anymore** : I have. And the unfortunate nickname someone gave me. Akira, I know you did this - it’s way too long!

 **vioBET ON IT** : Things can get a little hectic, but I think that’s part of the charm! 💖 Don’t you agree, Marika-senpai?

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : wait hold the fuck up wat’s with these names

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : AKIRA DID U DO THIS I BET U DID

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : THESE ARE SO LAME MINE’S NOT EVEN A PUN

_IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER set their nickname to “digilord and savior”._

_IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER set the nickname for Joker’s name to “clown”._

_maricant take it anymore set their nickname to “Mikarin”._

**clown** : Enough i’m trying to nap

 **Mikarin** : Akira it's 9

 **clown** : Yeah and

 **Mikarin** : That's called sleeping

 **clown** : Zzzzz

 **digilord and savior** : wake up sleeping beauty there’s no rest for the stupidheads

 **clown** : I don’t think that’s how it goes

 **clown** : Also it took forever to think up these names!! i tried my best!!

 **digilord and savior** : change ur stage name to clown bc u’re the whole circus (´⊙ω⊙`)

 **clown** : Uncultured

 **Futaba digilord and savior** : no brain cell

 **clown** : We all share one brain cell

 **ann anngel** : Lmao i think this convo speaks for itself

 **clown** : But anyway don’t you agree, Marika-senpai

 **clown** : bats eyelashes

 **digilord and savior** : EW NO PUT THOSE AWAY

 **ann anngel** : Omg AKIRA NO

 **ann anngel** : I CHOKED ON MY WATER BC OF U

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god.

 **Mikarin** : I want this on the record that I only accept it because of Sumire and that’s final

 **ann anngel** : Aw, dont be shy! you can say you love us too 💞💞

 **humerus of you** : thats dcary to imagine

 **ann anngel** : LMAO

 **clown** : NDOSXJEMXJRIXND

 **humerus of you** : no offense ur cute n all but

 **clown** : Hard pass

 **humerus of you** : akira gets me

 **digilord and savior** : GET WRECKED o(｀ω´ )o

 **Mikarin** : 😡 Take that back! 😡 You’d be lucky to date me with my standards!

 **digilord and savior** : (⊙_⊙)？u have standards??

 **Mikarin** : Akechi Goro, duh!

 **digilord and savior** : laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame he's overrated

_Mikarin is typing…_

_clown is typing..._

**digilord and savior** : if u send me long ass essays abt his ass again i’m doxxing ur guys’ search histories

 **digilord and savior** : no u are not allowed to ask why i have them or how i got them i'm just that good ( *｀ω´)

 **clown** : NRKJEGOWCNSKXJ

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god!

 **ann anngel** : OKAY back to the point!!

 **ann anngel** : Yes marika youre very cute and beautiful on the inside and out

 **vioBET ON IT** : I agree, Marika-senpai’s wonderful! There’s a reason she’s been getting a lot of modeling work, after all. Morgana says every time she goes to a new job, the staff praises her for her hard work and dedication.

 **Mikarin** : ❤️❤️ Sumire, you’re the best!

 **vioBET ON IT** : Thank you, senpai! 💕

 **humerus of you** : does it count if shes only nice to other ppl and not us

 **Mikarin** : Literally, Sumire is the only one I can trust

 **vioBET ON IT** : Although, her standards are a little high…and maybe impossible, given the person in question

 **ann anngel** : 🤣🤣

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god. Times two

 **clown** : JOIEWJGOIEWJGE SUMIRE

 **humerus of you** : WRECKED

 **digilord and savior** : HA

 **Mikarin** : You guys suck!

 **vioBET ON IT** : Oh, I’m sorry, Marika-senpai! I didn’t mean to be rude...

 **Mikarin** : Except for Sumire. She’s still the best

 **humerus of you** : oi

 **humerus of you** : this is rigged

 **Mikarin** : Duh. Have you seen yourself recently?

 **humerus of you** : no

 **humerus of you** : wait should i???

 **Mikarin** : 😑😑😑

_clown set the nickname for digilord and savior’s name to “IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER”._

**IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : THAT’S IT I’M DOXXIN U

 **clown** : NO PLEASE MY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine ryuji and ann were fighting and tugging on akiras arms while they hung out over the weekend, and akira's just very confused but they seem to be having a good time so it's okay
> 
> Also ENTER FUTABA!! its a bit of an abrupt entrance but shes here as the group’s general IT manager and in charge of lightning. (unfortunately i wasn’t sure how to fit it in with how the chapters were structured so...here you go!)
> 
> A look into Akira and Mika's day out can be seen [here!](https://twitter.com/lattellea/status/1319857650277011462)


	4. Week 4 (October) - [Beginner's Sailing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I promise I won't laugh!  
>  Isn't it fine the way it is?  
> I don't really mind even if it is weird at first  
> What's important is you'll "like" every day!_

_\--_ **_Monday_ ** _12:11 PM --_

**🎶 Akira-senpai 🎶**

**Sumire:** Hello, senpai!

 **Sumire:** If you’re free after classes on Wednesday, would you be willing to meet up with me?

 **Akira** : Yeah, what’s up? everything ok?

 **Sumire:** Oh, yes! Everything’s fine on my end!

 **Sumire:** I just need to pick up some groceries! It gets pretty tedious by myself

 **Sumire:** Ryuji-senpai usually comes with me, but he’s going to be busy with taking supplementary lessons for awhile...

 **Akira** : Yeah, that’s sounds about right

 **Sumire:** ...with Marika-senpai

 **Akira** : what

 **Sumire:** Ah, apparently he needs to improve his range, and Marika-senpai has the most experience out of everybody! So she can help!

 **Akira** : ….nope, sounds sus

 **Sumire:** Morgana said Ryuji-senpai was still behind in terms of experience, and Ryuji-senpai said,

 **Sumire:** “Marika’s studied for effin’ ever in singing n’ shit, right? Maybe askin’ her wouldn’t hurt.”

 **Akira** : Off-topic but it’s very weird to see you curse even in the context of Ryuji speak

 **Sumire:** And Marika-senpai was super surprised to see him ask for her help! But I think since he’s being serious about it, she was okay with it!

 **Sumire:** Oh, and Ann-senpai’s joining him for support! But I think Marika-senpai’s going to make her practice anyway

 **Akira** : That makes _a lot_ more sense

 **Akira** : Uh, does Marika know Ann’s gonna be there

 **Sumire** : Yes! Apparently, they’re talking about it right now in a separate group chat

 **Sumire** : Marika-senpai has been giving me updates

 **Akira** : Sounds about right

 **Akira** : But yeah, i’m down to hang. i gotta get some stuff for the kitchen anyway

 **Sumire:** Great! Then I’ll meet you at the dorms later!

* * *

_\-- 12:31 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Akira** : Wow i’m so proud of you

 **Marika** : Uh, for what?

 **Akira** : You?? Ryuji??

 **Marika** : I’m gonna kill him for blabbing

 **Akira** : ‘twas Sumire actually

 **Marika** : She’s fine then

 **Akira** : Your bias knows no bounds (lol)

 **Akira** : Speaking of not biases

 **Akira** : Ann??

 **Marika** : Shut up

 **Akira** : You’re bonding!!

 **Marika** : Ew

 **Akira** : You’re gonna bond

 **Akira** : Prebonding

 **Marika** : You make it sound so

 **Marika** : _Chummy_

_Akira sent an audio file._

**Marika** : Is this

 **Marika** : Is this you singing, “You’re bonding”?

 **Akira** : No, i’m singing an ode dedicated to your budding friendships

 **Marika** : Oh, then let me give you a few critiques in honor of my “budding friendships”

 **Akira** : Wait

 **Marika** : Your flow is lame, and you need to work on your enunciation

 **Akira** : wait hold on

 **Marika** : This is a shitty poem

 **Marika** : It’s short and repetitive and it makes no sense

 **Akira** : That’s so cold...

* * *

_\-- 6:43 PM --_

**Takamaki Ann**

**Ann** : Wish me luck!!! 🤞

 **Akira** : Luck?

 **Akira** : Ann???

* * *

_\-- 6:44 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Marika** : Kill me

 **Akira** : ??????????????????

* * *

_\-- 6:45 PM --_

**Sakamoto Ryuji  
**

**Ryuji** : bro

 **Ryuji** : send hlep

 **Ryuji** : help

 **Akira** : Bro what happened??

 **Ryuji** : throat dying

 **Ryuji** : need water

 **Ryuji** : cough drops

 **Ryuji** : anything

 **Akira** : I got both, where you at

 **Ryuji** : dance room

 **Ryuji** : marikas gonna kill me

 **Ryuji** : wait dont tell her i said tht

 **Akira** : Stay on the line for me bro

 **Akira** : I’m coming to save you

 **Ryuji** : u got me bro…

 **Akira** : I got you!!

 **Akira** : Ok for real shouldn’t you be practicing right now?

 **Ryuji** : sokay on break

 **Ryuji** : for like 15 min

 **Akira** : I’m running double time

 **Akira** : Open the door in like two minutes

* * *

“I liiiiiiiiiive!” Ryuji says after a huge swig of water. For good measure, he chomps down on about five cough drops. “Dude, forreal, you’re the best.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to eat that many cough drops in one go,” Akira says. He gently pats Ryuji’s back as they sink onto the floor, their backs pressed against the wall.

It’s weird being in the dance studio without Shiho. Even weirder without music blasting through their secondhand stereo. Almost eerie, even, given he can _really_ hear how their voices carry in the room.

“Think this place is haunted?” he wonders aloud.

“Shit, hope not. Wouldn’t surprise me though, s’got that kinda vibe to it.”

Akira looks around the room.

“Where are Ann and Marika?” he asks.

“Eh, beats me,” Ryuji shrugs. “When Marika called for a break, she left to take a walk and Ann followed.”

Well. That explains the texts.

“They’re probably fine, right?” Ryuji says thoughtfully, crunching on the cough drops. Akira hands him another pack.

“Probably.”

* * *

_\-- 9:44 PM --_

**Takamaki Ann**

**Ann** : Yknow im starting to get the feeling marika doesnt like me

 **Akira** : What makes you say that

 **Ann** : Uhhhhhhh

 **Ann** : After she asked about what i did before joining this group

 **Akira** : Huh?

 **Ann** : Like, if i went to a fine arts academy or took lessons

 **Ann** : Stuff like that

 **Akira** : Oooooh

 **Akira** : Does that mean practice was a bust?

 **Ann** : No!!

 **Ann** : We totally smoothed it over afterwards

* * *

_\-- 9:51 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Marika** : I’m gonna KILL ANN

 **Akira** : Please don’t

 **Marika** : 🤔🤔

* * *

_\-- 9:52 PM --_

**Takamaki Ann**

**Akira** : Uh, you sure about that?

 **Ann** : I think so!!!

* * *

_\-- 9:53 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Marika** : Give me one reason

 **Akira** : It would be the end of a budding friendship?

 **Marika** : Pass

* * *

_\-- 9:54 PM --_

**Takamaki Ann  
**

**Akira** : Are you _really_ sure??

 **Akira** : Ryuji mentioned it was kinda awkward between you guys

 **Ann** : Hm well

 **Ann** : Ok maybe marika was a liiiiiiittle snippy during practice! so when you put it that way, i guess youre right! it couldve gone better 🤔

 **Ann** : Lemme get back to you on that in like

 **Ann** : Not now!!

* * *

_\-- 9:57 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Akira** : Sumire would be very sad ):

 **Akira** : She’d say to give Ann a chance ):

 **Marika** : Ugh

 **Marika** : _Fine._ For Sumire

* * *

 _\--_ **_Wednesday_ ** _\--_

“Thank you again for coming along!” Sumire chirps, hugging the Sumi-sized tub of protein powder. “Getting groceries really is a lot more fun with a friend.”

Akira nods. Or rather, whatever counts as a nod while he’s crushed under the sack of rice. And some packaged meats and vegetables. And a couple of lunch boxes.

He has the oddest sense of deja vu right now. Weird.

“No problem,” he manages to croak out.

“Senpai, if that’s too heavy…”

“No, no, I’m good. Honest.”

He is not being honest.

Which is probably why Sumire decides to take the rice away from him. How she managed to balance a huge tub of protein powder and bag of rice was beyond him, but she wasn’t kidding about her muscles. Jesus.

And she had her own set of groceries slung over her shoulders too. It was almost intimidating.

“You’re kinda intimidating,” Akira says. He immediately curses himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Thankfully, Sumire takes it in good stride with a small laugh. “It’s okay, I know what you mean!”

“Um, still - ”

Sumire turns on her heel and points at him. Another impressive move, since she was now carrying the protein powder and rice in one arm. Akira stops in his tracks, feeling a lecture coming on.

“Stop right there!” she says.

Akira looks down at his unmoving feet, then back at her. “Okay.”

“Oh, right. Um, anyway!” Sumire pauses, lowering her arm. She puffs up her cheek, looking deep in thought as she rebalances the protein powder and rice in her arms. “Senpai, I already have a feeling about how this conversation’s going to go, so I’m going to stop you early and say to please don’t fuss over it. I know it was a joke.”

“Mm.”

“Besides, Ryuji-senpai already beat you to it when we went to the gym yesterday.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes,” she chuckles. They continue their way back to the dorms. “It was actually a smidge worse, but he was very apologetic afterwards! Um, it was something like… ‘Damn, Sumire! You could kill somebody just by looking at ‘em if you wanted!’”

 _That_ makes Akira stop. “Excuse me?”

“If it helps, this was after he saw me bench...I think about seventy kilograms?”

“ _Excuse me??_ ”

Sumire laughs again.

“You really could lift Ryuji if you wanted to,” Akira says in quiet awe.

“And then some! The protein powder isn't just for show, you know!”

“Yeah, I can tell. You’re carrying half of my stuff _plus_ your stuff.”

“It doesn’t feel like much, if that helps.”

“Not really, but thank you for trying.”

Akira shoves his bags up his arm again, suddenly feeling a burst of strength. Not that there was much to work with in the first place. He could still dream.

“Still...we did get a lot!” Sumire says. “I feel like with our haul, we won’t have to go out for at least a week! Maybe longer, if we properly store everything.”

“That’s the idea.”

Sumire glances his way. “Oh! Um, is it okay if I ask why?”

Akira hums as they turn the corner. “Eating out gets expensive after awhile. I thought maybe this would be better. Make some food for the others every now and then.”

“Senpai, that’s so sweet of you! You’re definitely not wrong there, it’s much more economical to make food at home. But, ah, do you know how to cook?”

“Not much,” he shrugs. “Just rice and scrambled eggs. Thought I’d look up some recipes when we get back.”

“Oh!” she gasps. Akira winces at the tone. “Oh, excuse me, senpai. I didn’t mean to sound surprised.”

“S’okay. Think of it as payback for earlier.”

Sumire pouts, which is kinda funny since half of her face is obscured by the protein powder and rice bag. “Still, it wasn’t very polite of me.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I will!”

“Hmm.”

They walk in silence after that. Akira has to keep an eye on her, making sure that she doesn’t bump into people or streetlamps. A few passerbys stare as they walk past, no doubt amazed at this tiny twig of a person carrying things that had to be at least twice her weight.

Maybe a lot of people, actually, if he thinks about it.

He tugs at his fringe. Readjusts his glasses.

“Senpai, are you listening?”

“Huh?”

Sumire looks at him with a concerned look.

“Sorry,” he says immediately. “Got distracted.”

Her face softens.

“It’s okay! I was asking if it’d be okay for me to join you in cooking sometimes. Of course, it really depends on when we’re both free, but cooking goes by faster with two pairs of hands instead of one. And it’s a lot more fun with a friend.”

“You know how to cook?”

“I do! And I have a couple of recipes under my belt, so I can teach you. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Akira hums. “Better than eating scrambled eggs every day.”

“Great! Oh, why don’t we do it today?”

“Um, maybe tomorrow instead? I think my arms are gonna fall off.”

“That should be good! Marika-senpai and the others should have practice again tomorrow, so I bet they’ll be excited to see what we whip up!”

* * *

 _\--_ **_Thursday_ ** _\--_

“I’m dying,” Ryuji groans loudly, shocking both Akira and Sumire as they finish drying the dishes. None of the plates or pans fell onto the floor though, thank God.

Ryuji looks like he’s actually tired, the way he flops onto the couch like a dead fish. Ann and Marika follow in succession, looking notably less dead fish-y. Ann sits herself on the floor, and Marika on the armchair across from the couch. ( _Right next to Ann,_ Akira thinks with amusement.) Sumire, the surprising traitor she is, leaves Akira to join the others. She sits on the actual arm of Marika’s seat.

A whine rises from the couch. “Kill me now.”

Akira dries his hands with a paper towel before turning around. He looks straight at Marika because really, if anything happened to him, it would technically be her fault.

“Don’t look at me!” she says, folding her arms indignantly. “It wasn’t _that_ bad! This time.”

“But he’s dying, senpai!” Sumire says. “Look at him!”

On cue, Ryuji raises his arm in an exaggerated tremble. “I may never be able to sing again…” he says, voice full of pity. “Bro…”

“You killed him,” Akira says mournfully. He rushes over, grabbing Ryuji’s arm and holding it in a silent prayer. “Rest in peace.”

Marika rolls her eyes. “You guys are so dramatic. My old teachers would’ve loved you.”

Like a proper corpse, Ryuji stays silent. Akira cradles his arm, pretending it’s the last he’ll ever see of him.

“Oh my god.”

“In all seriousness,” Ann says, “it actually wasn’t bad!”

Ryuji lifts his head. “That’s ‘cuz you can _actually_ sing!”

“Um, excuse me, what happened to being dead?” she asks.

“Ryuji is a miracle that cannot be explained,” Akira says simply. Ryuji looks close to tears.

“Dude...!” He pulls Akira onto the couch, slinging an arm over him.

Sumire claps at Ryuji’s second awakening. Ann sticks her tongue at them, and Marika just looks unimpressed with the whole spectacle.

“Okay, how did it _really_ go?” Akira asks, resting his head on Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Well - ” Ryuji begins.

“No, no, no, don’t trust anything this guy says,” Ann cuts in. “He’ll just say Marika picked on him the whole time!”

“Okay but am I wrong?”

“Yes because it’s called constructive criticism?” Marika says. “That _you_ asked for?”

Ryuji takes a second to think about it. “Right. That.”

“Sounds like fun,” Akira says with a smile.

“Okay, it wasn’t _that_ bad,” Ryuji rectifies. He ruffles Akira’s hair. “It was actually kinda fun. After all of the warmups ‘n shit.”

“Ooh, my favorite part was practicing harmonies!” Ann shoots her hand up. “ _That_ was super cool! Like, you remember doing choir stuff when we were kids? Like that, but totally different! I mean, after Ryuji learned to stay on pitch - ”

“Hey!”

“ - it was, like, wow! We’re really singing!” Ann pauses. “Wait, pretend I said that but more impressive.”

“Oh, dude, you should’ve heard us! Marika brought out some of the sheet music - by the way, I learned sight reading sucks ass - and we went over _Daft Pretty Boys_ and it was like - ”

“Daaaaaaaamn!” Ryuji and Ann say in unison. Ryuji even adds a fist pump.

“That good?” Akira asks.

“Dude, shit was _poppin’_. I can’t believe none of us recorded it! I mean, we’re gonna in, like, a couple weeks or something but still! You guys gotta join next time. Marika’s effin’ great at teaching. Harsh, but she knows her shit.”

“Oh my god, I know, right?” Ann pokes Marika’s leg, catching her attention. “Seriously, it was actually really good! You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve been studying for, like, ever. I totally wouldn’t have the drive to put in all that effort.”

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait for us to practice together!” Sumire says, shaking Marika’s shoulders.

“Right?” Ann adds. “It’s gonna be great _._ Morgana’s totally gonna freak when he hears us in the recording studio.”

As Sumire laughs and prods with more questions, Akira looks over at Marika. She’s surprisingly quiet, all things considered. He figures she would have been bragging about how much experience she had over them. Instead, her face is pinched in confusion.

_Grooooooooooooowl._

Everybody shuts up.

“Not it,” Ryuji quickly says. The others follow in quick succession.

“Not it.”

“Not it!”

“Uh - not it.”

They all stare at Marika. Her face burns bright red. “You guys are asses!” she shrills. “I didn’t know what we were doing!”

Ah, there she is.

“Them’s the rules,” Ryuji says, stretching an arm. Akira straightens up to let him fully stretch. “Don’t worry, you’ll catch on eventually.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Okay, in all seriousness though, I’m _starving_ ,” Ann says. “All that singing worked up an appetite!”

Sumire brightens up. “Oh, that’s perfect! Akira-senpai and I actually made food for everybody a little while ago!”

Ryuji turns to Akira with wide eyes. “Dude, no way!”

Akira frowns. “It’s not that surprising, is it?”

“No!”

“Eh, maybe.”

“Marika, don’t be mean, it’s so not!”

“Senpai, it’s okay!”

Ryuji ruffles Akira’s hair before pulling him into a side hug. “Just wasn’t expectin’ it, man! M’bad, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

That sounded fair. Akira can accept it.

“Sooo, what’s on the menu?” Ann asks, hopping to her feet.

“Please tell me it’s not beef bowls,” Marika says. “Ryuji kept complaining about a craving every time we took a break.”

“Close! There’s rice in it,” Sumire says as she slides off the armchair. She heads to the table and pulls off the plastic mesh covering, revealing rows of rice balls. All of them neatly wrapped in dried seaweed. “Ta-daaah!”

“Dude, score!” Ryuji says, dragging Akira over. “Did you add rice seasoning too? They look good!”

“We did,” Akira says. “That one was my suggestion. But, uh, the effort was all Sumire’s. She showed me how to make ‘em.”

“Senpai, don’t be so modest!” she says, taking a rice ball. The others join in, picking at random. “It was a joint effort. I really couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Yeah - it’th really goodth!” Ryuji says through a mouthful of rice.

“Oh my god - don’t chew with your mouth open!” Marika glares at him. Ryuji swallows his bite and sticks his tongue out. “Disgusting.”

“Mmm, these really are good, though!” Ann says, mouth definitely empty of rice. Clearly, she had enough willpower to hold back her comments while eating. “Thanks, guys! This really was sweet of you!”

“Thanks, man!”

Marika wipes nonexistent crumbs off her mouth before saying, “Thank you. These do taste good. Even if I’m crying about the carb count.”

“Pssh, live a little! If it tastes good, you gotta eat it!” Ann tells her. Marika sighs in response before taking another bite.

“You’re welcome!” Sumire chirps. “There’s tuna mayo, salmon, and pickled plum! And we made plenty for everybody, so don’t be shy!”

“Dude, I’m not gonna. You don’t gotta worry about that one bit.” Ryuji picks up another one and bites into it. He turns to Akira. “Hey, you okay, man?”

“Huh?” Akira blinks.

“Y’haven’t said much. You good?”

He hadn’t even thought about it. Just mostly focused on everybody eating. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Ryuji chews, holding a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment, then holds the rice ball at Akira’s face. “Here, man. I know the chefs usually eat last, so I’m guessin’ you didn’t sneak any bites in with Sumire watching.”

“Oh - uh.” Akira glances over at everybody. Sumire’s has Marika’s attention and Ann’s taking pictures of the spread. “I mean, you’re not wrong?”

“Yeah, I kinda figured. My mom’s the same way. Every time I poked my head into the kitchen and she was makin’ dinner, she’d let me have a small taste. She’d even give me my plate first before making her own. Said she could wait for her own plate.”

“Huh.”

“So eat, m’dude!” Ryuji gestures at him with the rice ball again.

“Uh, right,” Akira says. And so he does.

 _Oh_ , he thinks. Chews quickly through the small bite he took. It wasn’t much, but he can tell the rice seasoning was definitely a good touch. Added an extra oomph to the rice balls, as it were.

“Good, right?” Ryuji grins. “They taste awesome, man. Serious. Thanks again.”

A shy smile spreads across Akira’s face. “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i ended up making rice balls after finishing this chapter bc i got REALLY hungry. also apologies for lack of futaba, she was v busy with work commitments
> 
> akira and sumire making rice balls can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/lattellea/status/1325315613942800384)


	5. Week 5 - [Invincible Believer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Walking all by myself in middle of the night  
>  Sighing again and again  
> The shiny bright illumination  
> Is so radiant, it reminds me of that girl_

_\--_ **_Monday_ ** _9:01 AM --_

This has to be a joke. Or a mistype. Maybe Morgana drafted the email in his sleep and didn’t think much of it when he sent it this morning.

Yes, that must have been it. All Marika had to do was wait it out and by the end of the day, she would find an apology email with the correct information.

* * *

_\-- 1:44 PM --_

**naviGAYTION sans responsibility**

**ann anngel** : HELLOOO did you guys read the email??

 **vioBET ON IT** : I read it this morning! I can't wait to start recordings!!

 **Mikarin** : Read it. You’re welcome for the vocal lessons by the way

 **ann anngel** : Omg thanks 🥰🥰

 **humerus of you** : MY BRO AND I

 **humerus of you** : IN A SUBUNIT EEEEEEEY

 **clown** : BROOOOOOOO

 **humerus of you** : BROOOOOOOO

 **vioBET ON IT** : It’s very fitting! I think you two would mesh really well!

 **Mikarin** : I think that’s just their combined chaos talking

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : god, pls send mercy for the hot mess these two r gonna make

 **humerus of you** : jokes on u guys were so good we already came up with a name

 **ann anngel** : Is it...angel avenue?

 **Mikarin** : Ohhhhhh my god I thought we dropped that already!

 **ann anngel** : Nah

 **humerus of you** : nah

 **clown** : Nah

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : fat chance

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : and nah []~(￣▽￣)~*

 **vioBET ON IT** : It doesn’t look like it!

 **Mikarin** : 😑😑😑

 **vioBET ON IT** : Having that been said, what’s your name, Ryuji-senpai?

 **humerus of you** : drum roll pls

_clown sent an audio file._

**humerus of you** : ty bro

 **clown** : Anything for you bro

 **humerus of you** : bro…

 **clown** : Bro!

 **ann anngel** : This is actually a pretty good drum roll sound!! akira did you do it??

 **clown** : I did!

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : 3/5 needs more percussion (～￣▽￣)～

 **Mikarin** : Slightly impressive, but enough with the theatrics

 **humerus of you** : ITSSSSSSSSSS

 **humerus of you** : AR

 **Mikarin** : 😕

 **ann anngel** : Uh…………

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : u srs 

**vioBET ON IT** : AR?

 **clown** : Ye

 **Mikarin** : Seriously?

 **humerus of you** : ye!! 

**ann anngel** : Its very you?

 **vioBET ON IT** : Oh!

 **clown** : Yes, Sumire?

 **vioBET ON IT** : Could it be…

 **vioBET ON IT** : AR stands for Akira and Ryuji?

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : NO

 **humerus of you** : yea!!

 **humerus of you** : howd u know??

 **ann anngel** : Omg

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : jesUS

 **Mikarin** : Let me guess

 **Mikarin** : Sakamoto named it

 **clown** : He did

 **humerus of you** : i did

 **vioBET ON IT** : How fun! It really does radiate “you” energy!!

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : if by u energy, u mean a lack thereof _(:3 」∠)_ then i say hell yeah

 **ann anngel** : Sumire its okay, you can say it sucks lol

 **humerus of you** : oi!! akira said it was ok!!

 **clown** : I did

 **Mikarin** : Okay but why??

 **clown** : Because we are bros

 **Mikarin** : Bros.

 **humerus of you** : bros

 **clown** : But not just any bros

 **humerus of you** : we are

 **clown** : Bros in holy brotrimony!!!!!!!!

 **humerus of you** : bros in holy brotrimony!!!!!!!!!!

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : LMAO have u finally given up on cxc’s basic af leader

 **clown** : NEVER

 **Mikarin** : Oh god.

 **clown** : Ryuji is my number one bro but Goro is my number one idol

 **ann anngel** : Lol ryuji are you gonna take that

 **humerus of you** : i knew wat i was getting into

 **humerus of you** : i support my bro

 **clown** : Bro!!

 **humerus of you** : bro!!!!

 **Mikarin** : I think I just saw a vision of how their subunit’s gonna work.

 **ann anngel** : Lol i think we all did, but the brotrimonys cute at least!

 **vioBET ON IT** : I agree! They’re going to be just fine! Even with the unique name!

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : idk it’s kinda cringe

 **Mikarin** : For once, you’re not wrong

 **humerus of you** : y u guys gotta be haters man

 **clown** : It’s ok, they just don’t get it

 **humerus of you** : bro…

 **clown** : I got you bro!!

 **humerus of you** : bro!!!!! i got u!!!

 **clown** : By the way, did you guys decide on a name yet?

 **vioBET ON IT** : We did! Marika-senpai suggested DAHLIA!

 **ann anngel** : Suuuuper pretty, right? like the flower!

 **humerus of you** : oh god i thought u were gonna name urselves angel avenue

 **ann anngel** : Lmao ryuji!

 **Mikarin** : You suck!

 **clown** : It wouldn’t be surprising though

 **vioBET ON IT** : It was still a good suggestion! But our name is supposed to represent a more cheerful and fun image

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : one of these things is not like the other~

 **Mikarin** : It better not be me you’re talking about

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : technically i said nothing

 **Mikarin** : 😡😡

 **humerus of you** : wait

 **humerus of you** : is that wat our names r supposed to do??

 **humerus of you** : futabs confirm ye or nah

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : what the hell is futabs

 **clown** : It you

 **humerus of you** : u duh

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : (ㆆ_ㆆ)

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : bitch better be ready to catch these hands!!

 **clown** : No!!

 **ann anngel** : Omg GUYS

 **Mikarin** : Ugh. Putting that aside, Morgana didn’t specify, no.

 **ann anngel** : He said your suggestion was pretty fitting though!

 **clown** : Are you still the center for your subunit then? you’re pretty cheerful yourself, Ann

 **ann anngel** : Yup! i totes thought it was gonna be Sumire or marika though

 **vioBET ON IT** : Akira-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, do you guys have a center? There’s only two of you after all…

  
  


Marika shoves her phone in her purse. Takes a deep breath, ignoring the incessant buzzing coming from the group chat. It was fine. She was _fine._

* * *

 _\--_ **_Wednesday_ ** _\--_

“One two three four, one two three four,” Shiho chants rhythmically, clapping along. When she’s not looking, Marika sneaks a look at the others. She technically _shouldn’t_ , considering she focused more on vocal training than dance lessons, but _Anna Sun_ ’s choreography is slow enough that she can risk it.

Well, not that it matters in the end. Shiho calls for a quick break and assessment. She gently chastises Sakamoto, once again reminding him that while his energy is good, it wasn’t appropriate for the song.

“Keep the tempo in mind while you move,” she says. “You’re getting better at staying on beat, but you’re speeding up in some of the same areas.”

Sakamoto sighs and stretches his arms as Shiho moves on.

Akira can follow the choreography well enough, but he moves like a robot. Sumire’s more or less on track, but her height requires her to take bigger steps and longer strides to stay in position. And Takamaki is sloppy overall. Like she isn’t even trying.

_It’s frustrating._

“Furukawa-san,” Shiho says, “you need to pull back.”

“Pull back,” Marika deadpans. Shiho nods, her face paling at the inflection.

“It’s… Well. When you perform, it’s like your moves are bigger? Like you’re trying to stand out from the others?” Shiho picks at her wristband and looks at the floor. “You need to match with everybody. I understand that, as an idol, it’s natural to make it showier, but - ”

“Whatever. I got it.” Marika pulls out the elastic from her hair and starts to redo her ponytail. “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

The silence in the room is deafening. But it doesn’t matter. She’s here to get a foot in the industry, not mingle with the common folk.

* * *

“Hey, is everything okay?” Takamaki asks when they finish lessons for the day. It’s probably meant to be more of a private conversation, given that she waited for Akira and Sakamoto to be huddled in the corner of the room before asking. Even Sumire joins them, claiming to have a cute cat video she wants to show.

“It’s fine,” Marika says. And she wants to leave it at that, but apparently, Takamaki decided today was the day she would act like a proper leader. Marika finds the dumb bimbo stands in front of her, arms folded and her face scrunched into a frown.

“Well, it’s just, you were kinda harsh to Shiho earlier.”

_God, she never stops talking._

“And, if you’re frustrated about the choreography, I get it. It’s tough trying to memorize a bunch of songs, and they’re pretty different from each other, right?”

_She doesn’t get it._

“I mean, we just started, so it totally makes sense that everything sucks right now.”

Marika thinks back to previous lessons. Remembers the time when Takamaki goofed off and made faces at Sakamoto when Shiho wasn’t looking.

“We just gotta take our time with it. Rushing into it, it’s gonna throw us off, so if it takes us one, two, maybe ten times? There’s nothing wrong with it!”

Not to mention the time when she showed up several minutes late because she slept in. And then proceeded to show up late the next two sessions.

“I mean, I’m still new at this, so, y’know. What do I know, right?” Takamaki laughs lightly.

Marika remembers the first time she asked Takamaki about her musical background, Takamaki admitted that she had none to speak of. Not a single lesson. Nor did she do any dancing to make up for it. She didn’t even _think_ about becoming an idol until she showed up to auditions.

“But, y’know, if there’s anything wrong, you can ta - ”

“God, do you ever shut up?”

Takamaki freezes. Marika can’t see them, but she knows Akira and the others are watching closely now too.

But who cares at this point.

“Uh...”

“You,” Marika says, turning on her heel, “don’t think. Ever. Not about this group, about other people’s time, or what it takes to even get a _footnote_ in this industry.”

“Senpai!” Sumire gasps. There’s some shuffling in the background, but Marika ignores it.

“Do you know how much time and effort it takes to be one of the best?” Marika continues. “Singing and dancing, not to mention training your body to perform for hours on end. And yet here you are, showing up late to practice, eating whatever you want, _doing_ whatever you want. You’re supposed to be the leader but you sure don’t act like it.”

“Marika - ” Takamaki starts.

“I can’t believe a natural airhead like you was chosen to be the center _and_ the leader. What a joke.”

“A natural - _hey!_ ”

“Marika-san, that’s enough,” Akira says. “Come on.”

Marika finally stops to look at everybody. Takamaki looks rightfully pissed, face red with rage. Akira stares back at her, frowning and disappointed. Sakamoto apparently stepped up to his side when Marika wasn’t looking, but he’s just as mad as Takamaki. Sumire looks like she wants to cry.

Everybody’s mad at her. It makes sense. She hasn’t exactly been friendly as of late.

A dull throb suddenly hits her in her chest. But she doesn’t want to think about it right now.

“...whatever. I’m done for the day,” Marika declares. She leaves the room, letting her steps echo behind her.

Nobody follows. And it doesn’t surprise her.

* * *

 _\--_ **_Thursday_ ** _12:12 PM --_

**Akira 🐱🐱**

**Ann** : Akira PLEASE tell me youre free right now!!

 **Akira** : Am free, is everything okay?

 **Ann** : Im DYING

 **Akira** : So no then

 **Ann** : I am so pissed!! like

 **Ann** : Ok yes this is 1000% about yesterday but like

 **Ann** : UGH

 **Ann** : Like

 **Ann** : Ive been replaying everything and i think like, it couldve been better if

_Ann is typing..._

**Akira** : If?

 **Ann** : I dunno, like, ive been thinking

 **Ann** : When she asked me about what i did before signing up, that was her seeing if i had experience, right?

 **Ann** : Like, she did a lot of stuff

 **Akira** : Yeah. the lessons and studying the industry

 **Ann** : Right?? like, look at me, i got nothing!

 **Akira** : Technically you’re not wrong there

 **Ann** : Ok i know youre being 100 with me but damn

 **Ann** : Anyway dont tell her this but ryuji and i are planning on doing some secret extra training so we can surprise her with how good were gonna get

 **Akira** : Uh

 **Akira** : By training you mean...

 **Ann** : Vocal training!

 **Ann** : For recording??

 **Akira** : Oh, that’s much better than what i was imagining

 **Ann** : What were you expecting??

 **Akira** : Muscle training

 **Ann** : Omg no

 **Akira** : Ann v Marika?

 **Ann** : AKIRA

 **Akira** : It was a 50/50 shot

 **Akira** : But still, that sounds cool of you

 **Ann** : Right?? we were talking abt it before classes and yknow, since she thinks we (/me) dont take it seriously enough that wed do it as like

 **Ann** : Boom! in your face! i CAN take it seriously, just watch!!

 **Ann** : Im not losing to her hard work 😤😤 she wont know what hit her!

 **Ann** : Keep an eye out during practice towards the end of the week, were totes gonna show her whats what!

 **Ann** : Or maybe next week! were still working on it

 **Akira** : I’m suddenly worried, but i’m also waiting in anticipation for you

 **Ann** : Akira, dont be silly! were making you and sumire join us too!!

 **Akira** : I’m suddenly even more worried, but for everybody’s sake i will do my best

* * *

_\-- 8:29 PM --_

**Furukawa Marika**

**Akira** : Hey can we talk

 **Marika** : Do we have to?

 **Akira** : Yeah

 **Akira** : I mean, it was kinda intense between you and Ann yesterday

 **Marika** : Ugh. So it is about that

 **Marika** : I already know what you’re going to say. And I’d rather not hear it

 **Akira** : Okay

 **Akira** : Do you want to talk about it at least?

 **Marika** : Depends. Are you going to tell Ann?

 **Akira** : Only if you want me to

 **Marika** : Good. Don’t

 **Akira** : Okay

 **Marika** : Ugh… It’s literally only okay because you’re not a loudmouth like Ryuji

 **Marika** : Sorry. That was rude

 **Marika** : I just

 **Akira** : Take your time

 **Marika** : I don’t actually hate her. In spite of what I said earlier

 **Akira** : No?

 **Marika** : Well, maybe a little

 **Akira** : Ah

 **Marika** : She doesn’t get it though. She was just, given the center AND leader positions! Like, I would’ve been fine with her being the leader, but she gets both. She doesn’t get how lucky she is!

 **Marika** : Also, she eats like a pig and she still looks good?? Like, have you seen her? I think she ate, like, three double chocolate crepes for dinner yesterday. And a fruit tart. She has a blackhole for a stomach. I swear to god

 **Marika** : NOT TO MENTION, I took singing lessons for years! So I’d like to think I have enough experience to say that her technique sucks! I don’t care how good her range actually is

 **Akira** : So it’s envy?

 **Marika** : …

 **Akira** : Um, sorry if i overstepped

 **Marika** : Yeah

 **Akira** : oh

 **Marika** : I just don’t get it. Why she gets to have both. I’m the one putting in more effort

 **Marika** : I don’t know. I’ll think it over or whatever. Thanks for letting me vent

 **Akira** : No problem

 **Akira** : But, i think that you guys could talk it out, try to see each other’s side. give it a chance, yeah?

 **Marika** : Is this because I called her an airhead?

 **Akira** : Technically, yes, but also no

 **Akira** : At least think about it?

 **Marika** : ...yeah. I’ll think about it

 **Akira** : As long as it’s that much, i’m glad. thanks

 **Marika** : Yeah

 **Marika** : You too

* * *

 _\--_ **_Friday_ ** _4:59 PM --_

“You wanted to see me, Morgana?” Marika asks. He nods, a silent gesture for her to enter his office. She takes a seat and, under his watchful eye, suddenly feels very small.

“I did. I’m aware that there’s been some tension between everybody lately,” he says. He folds his hands, looking contemplative. “I’d like to think, ideally, you guys can come to me for advice or questions, anything, really. I want to support everybody to the best of my ability, so if there’s any concerns, I want you guys to feel like you can come talk to me.”

Marika chews the inside of her cheek as she considers her words.

“I just…” she says slowly, “I don’t understand.”

“‘Understand’?” Morgana raises an eyebrow. Marika feels her eyes water, but she adds a sniffle just in case.

“Ann...it’s not her fault she’s still a beginner. I’m worried for her - being the leader _and_ center must be so hard for her! She’s still new at being an idol.”

Marika plucks a tissue from the courtesy tissue box and dabs at her nonexistent tears. “Sometimes, I think I hear her say that the pressure’s too much. She’s still so young, you know? It’s a lot of responsibility to put on someone, being the leader. She’s even the center of our group _and_ DAHLIA.”

Morgana pauses. He idly taps on his tablet and looks like he’s actually considering her words. Perfect. She just wishes he could hurry this along and make his decision clear.

“Marika,” he says, and her heart skips a beat in anticipation, “you don’t have to use your crocodile tears on me.”

It feels like someone dumped a bucketful of ice water over her. “Huh?”

“I’m your manager, remember? I’d like to think I know you guys best.” Morgana pulls out a manila folder and flips it open. Marika recognizes her head shot - perfectly poised with the right amount of airbrush. “That includes your strengths and weaknesses.”

“Um, yes,” she says hesitantly.

There’s a pause. Morgana reads through the file, leaving Marika to wait awkwardly for him to finish.

Strengths and weaknesses… She already knew her’s. Years of private singing lessons, going to a special acting academy - she even took yoga and Pilates to perfect her body. If anything, the only weakness she had was her unfortunate luck in landing any job other than the occasional modeling shoot.

Rejection letter after rejection letter from all of the agencies she applied to.

“Marika,” Morgana suddenly says, halting her thoughts. “The decision to make Ann both center and leader wasn’t based solely on technical abilities. While you - and Sumire, actually - both have the most experience when it comes to singing - dancing included for Sumire - it’s not enough.”

She chews on the inside of her cheek. “Not enough?” she echoes.

“You said it yourself - there’s a lot of pressure when it comes to being the center, or the leader, for that matter. Maruki and I spent a long time discussing who could take on these roles.”

“You talked about it with _President Maruki?_ ”

He nods. “Truth be told, out of everybody, we did consider you for the center and Ann as the leader purely based on your skills. But ultimately, we decided that Ann would be given both.”

Her head feels like it’s spinning. It doesn’t make sense. None of it makes sense. If what Morgana said was true, then what else was she missing? Even Sumire would have made a better choice, and she hadn’t been considered for either position.

Her confusion must show on her face because Morgana continues.

“Do you remember the auditions? There was another girl who apparently suffered from an anxiety attack and nearly passed out.”

Unfortunately, Marika does remember that incident. Well enough that she knows it was resolved quickly. A girl huddled in the corner of the room, and none of the others had been willing to extend a hand.

Except for one Takamaki Ann.

“I think you know where I’m getting at,” Morgana tells her kindly. “Ann demonstrated a lot of compassion during the auditions and hereafter. She didn’t have to comfort a rival, but she did. Unprompted.”

She digs her nails into her palm. “Okay. And?”

“Ann has the emotional strength to carry and support others. Being able to perform well is advantageous, but that can be taught. It’s rare for people to both have compassion and empathy.”

“So she’s a good person. How does that make her a good center? She doesn’t have any experience.”

Morgana raises an eyebrow. “Marika, you’re a good singer, but the way you present yourself to the public isn’t very genuine. I hear what the staff say at your photoshoots, and while you are pleasant to work with, your attitude in private says otherwise.”

“Okay, but you can literally say the same about Ann.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asks. “Or are you just projecting?”

Marika uncurls her hands and looks down at her lap. Even though she wants to say otherwise - to desperately plead to Morgana how she’d be a better fit - the words refuse to come out.

“Don’t get me wrong - you do seem to be getting along better with the others.” He pauses, an unspoken, “ _But,”_ filling in the space.

Marika curls her hands again.

“But,” he continues, “there are some things that shouldn’t happen in the first place. Like what happened during dance rehearsals - you _can’t_ just talk back to a fellow teammate like that, even if you were angry in the moment. You guys are supposed to be taking the time to get to know each other, build bonds and some trust. Not insulting others based on their experiences.

“I understand your frustrations about our choices, but as I said earlier - any concerns should be addressed towards myself or President Maruki.” Morgana gives her a pointed look. “Preferably, without the fake crying and attempts to undermine your teammates. That’s _not_ how we do things around here.”

Right. That did happen. Good thing the others weren’t here to hear it.

(Marika tries not to think about why she strangely feels relieved at the thought, even though it’s her fault she’s here in the first place.)

“...yeah,” she says, “it was probably a bit much.”

Morgana stares, looking a little perplexed. She almost considers being insulted, but he gives a small nod and looks back down at her file. His eyes still for a moment.

“Well, technically, you guys are still in the early stages,” he says. He closes the file and tucks it into one of the desk drawers. “So we can work out the kinks in the system if need be before the official debut.”

Small as they are, Marika gets the implications. It’s probably as upfront Morgana’s going to be about her termination, all things considered.

Instinctively, her finger rubs over her thumbnail. Feels the smooth gel coating. She tries to focus on that instead of the weird bubbling in her stomach.

“I understand,” she says.

Morgana opens his mouth and closes it.

“Marika,” he starts. And doesn’t finish. Instead, he takes a breath and composes himself before actually starting.

“Look, regardless of what happened - here _and_ during rehearsal, the others did have some things to say about you.”

She presses on her nail. “I already listened to Ryuji complain during vocal lessons.”

Morgana shakes his head. “No, no, I mean, _aside_ from that. I - literally, all of them pulled me aside to talk to me about you. Think like a weird, jumbled mess of a tribute to you.”

Her face is probably doing something weird again because he adds, “Okay, bad choice of words. But basically, they all said something positive about you. Yes, technically Ryuji did say he felt insecure about his own voice, but he also said that the lessons you gave made him feel more confident in his improvement. And Ann thought it was very nice of you to offer the help when you didn’t have to.

“Sumire said your frankness was very appreciated, especially since you knew more about the industry than the others. And Akira said you looked like you were enjoying yourself when you started joining them.”

Oh god. Her stomach feels like it’s doubling over. What the fuck. What the fuck is _happening._ Is she dying? Is this what Morgana means by “tribute”? Because it’s giving her some sort of weird, churning feeling in her stomach and she feels like puking.

“What the fuck,” she says. 

“Okay. Not how I imagined this conversation was going,” Morgana says, but he perseveres like a professional. “But I’m serious. That’s what they all had to say about you. That you’ve grown since naviNATION formed.”

She recognizes that soft note of triumph in his voice. It’s the kind he gets when he’s genuinely praising someone, like when Sumire does a perfect backflip or when Akira belts out a particularly strong note during practice. It makes him sound like a proud cat in a way. And she hates it.

She knows he’s being honest, genuine even. In the comments he’s relaying, his praise. And it makes her rethink things she doesn’t want to think about.

Morgana sighs and rolls his shoulders back. He looks tired, and who could blame him?

“Putting that aside, I can’t force you to accept our decision. But, just keep what I said in mind, okay?”

That catches her attention. “You’re not kicking me out?”

Morgana suddenly lets out a laugh. It doesn’t bite the way she expects it to. No edge or ridicule. “You think I’d waste my lectures on someone before firing them? What do you take me for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! apologies for the late update! i ended up changing some parts around bc I wasn’t happy with the end result. so, I’m updating a day early!! the next chapter will be uploaded on Monday as usual, so double the chapters this week!!


	6. Week 6 - [Spiral days]

\-- **_Monday_** _12:37 AM_ \--

 **Takamaki** **Ann**

 **Marika** : I’m sorry

 **Ann** : ?? for what?

 **Marika:** Ugh, you would be awake still. I was hoping you’d read this later.

 **Ann:** Couldnt sleep

 **Ann** : And i mean, thats kind of a cop out!

 **Ann** : Well technically youre sending it through text so thats still a cop out, but i already know why so i wont push it

 **Marika** : Thanks.

 **Marika** : Did not mean for that to sound condescending btw

 **Ann** : I know

 **Marika** : Okay. Just, give me a second to collect my thoughts

 **Marika** : Okay. I’m ready

 **Marika** : I’m sorry for snapping at you and for basically implying that you didn’t think. It doesn’t excuse my behavior, but I said it because I was frustrated with how you ended up as our leader AND the center. For naviNATION and DAHLIA. I was furious at how you kept getting these leadership positions and didn’t even try to act the part. To me, it looked like you didn’t even care

 **Marika** : Plus, you look good without trying. Meanwhile I force myself to adhere to a strict diet and exercise schedule just to maintain my looks. You kept getting these opportunities that I was striving for. I was frustrated and I took my feelings out on you. I don’t know if you’re still mad at me, but I understand if you are

 **Marika** : I think that’s it?

 **Ann** : Oh my god

 **Ann** : Marikaaaaaaaaaa

 **Marika** : Uh, yes?

 **Ann** : Im not mad at you!!

 **Ann** : well, anymore but i still accept your apology

 **Marika** : ...okay... I feel like it’s a trap, but I’m still inclined to ask why

 **Ann** : Well, tbh. ive been thinking about what you said

 **Ann** : And i dont think youre completely wrong

 **Ann** : Like you said, youve been trying to get into the industry for years. Doing all that stuff and even studying other idols to get an edge on the competition. thats maaaaajor dedication!

 **Ann** : So i get it. id be hella mad if someone just took what i wanted for so long. especially if that someone was a natural airhead

 **Marika** : Oh god, you still remember

 **Ann** : I mean, you said it twice to my face lol but looking back, i really didnt take it as seriously as i could have

 **Ann** : Thats why im not mad and why i dont blame you for getting mad in the first place

 **Marika** : ...Thanks. I guess I get why the others trust you so much. It’s still frustrating, but I get it

 **Ann** : Coming from you, thats an actual compliment!

 **Marika** : Oh my god

 **Ann** : Its so true and you know it

 **Marika** : 😑😑😑

 **Ann** : Lol lemme guess, you still kinda hate me tho?

 **Marika** : Unfortunately for you, I do

 **Ann** : Fair! as long as you know i dont hate you!

 **Marika** : You are so weird

 **Ann** : Thats because you remind of the villains i liked as a kid!

 **Ann** : Beautiful, strong, and wicked! you persevere through the challenge, no matter what

 **Marika** : Does it have to be a villain? I’d rather be a cute heroine

 **Ann** : Sorry but youre cooler and more ambitious than a heroine!

 **Marika** : Ugh. It’s worse when you put it like that

 **Ann** : Maybe, but i prefer you like this! and it doesnt mean youre not cute, just that your cooler sides stronger sometimes

 **Marika** : Ew

 **Ann** : Lol just take the compliment

 **Marika** : For a leader, you sure are pushy

 **Marika** : But fine, so long as you try to keep up. I’m not letting myself be dragged down by a bunch of amateurs!

 **Marika** : Same goes for Sumire, since she has experience and it’d be a waste if you guys don’t pick up the slack

 **Ann** : Wouldnt have it any other way!

 **Marika** : Oh, that reminds me, I have one more confession

 **Ann** : Ooooook

 **Marika** : While we're on the subject, I tried getting you in trouble with Morgana and it didn't work

 **Marika** : There, now I said everything

 **Ann** : Wow

 **Ann** : I know youre kinda an ass but damn you go the full mile

* * *

\-- _1:24 AM_ \--

**naviGAYTION sans responsibility**

**resonANNce** : WAKE UP we are having an emergency meeting for a group hug in marikas room RN

 **resonANNce** : I dont care if youre asleep YOURE GETTING UP NOW

 **Mikarin** : Is this really necessary??

 **resonANNce** : Obvi! leaders orders!!

 **Mikarin** : Oh, so _now_ you’re pulling out the leader card

 **resonANNce** : 😇

 **voila violet** : Oh, I’m glad you both made up! I was worried that our group would fall apart before anything started…

 **skullnbones** : yo abt effin time

 **class clown** : Don’t worry about what Ryuji said

 **class clown** : He was actually super worried about you guys

 **skullnbones** : bro!! dont tell em!!

 **resonANNce** : He was totes worried, i could feel it lol

 **Mikarin** : Does it have to be my room??

 **resonANNce** : Duh!

 **voila violet** : But if it’s too much trouble, we don’t have to!

 **Mikarin** : No, it’s fine. I don’t actually

 **Mikarin** : mind it

 **voila violet** : Senpai!!

 **resonANNce** : 💞💞💞

 **skullnbones** : yo!!!

 **class clown** : She has feelings, it’s a

 **Mikarin** : Huh?

 **class clown** : MARIKLE

 **resonANNce** : WOOOOOOOOW how long have you been saving that one?

 **skullnbones** : dude no

 **voila violet** : Oh, that one was actually pretty good, Akira-senpai!

 **Mikarin** : I’m locking the door

 **class clown** : Hey you have to admit it was a good one because Sumire said so

 **Mikarin** : I definitely do NOT have to because it was terrible!

 **resonANNce** : LMAOOOOO i love you guys 💕💕💕

 **voila violet** : I love everybody too! 💗

 **skullnbones** : me too man

 **class clown** : Bro that's so lame…

 **skullnbones** : shaddup!! i aint good at this kinda thing!!

 **class clown** : I love you all

 **Mikarin** : You guys are so sappy

 **Mikarin** : But I do like that about everybody.

 **resonANNce** : GROUP HUG

 **skullnbones** : LETS GOOOOOOOO

 **voila violet** : That means you’ll have to open the door, Marika-senpai! Get ready for us!

 **class clown** : If you don't then we'll DEFINITELY break the door this time

 **Mikarin** : Oh my god…

 **Mikarin** : FINEEEEEEE

* * *

_\-- 2:04 AM --_

**Very Official naviNATION Groupchat™**

_Marika sent an image._

**Futaba** : lmao thats some party ye got goin on there φ(゜▽゜*)♪

_\-- 7:09 AM --_

**Morgana** : You couldn't make up in the morning??

 **Futaba** : obviously the best decisions are made at ass o'clock morgana

 **Morgana** : On Monday?? When they have classes in the morning??

 **Futaba** : school's overrated

 **Morgana** : I'll pretend I didn't see that and ask, what time did _you_ go to sleep?

 **Futaba** : 〜(￣▽￣〜)

 **Morgana** : Futaba!

 **President Maruki** : I don't see the problem!

 **Morgana** : Et tu, Maruki?

 **President Maruki** : They're young! Let them stay up while they still have the chance!

 **Futaba** : YEAH WHAT THE PRES SAID

 **President Maruki** : Ha ha, thank you, Futaba

 **Futaba:** FUCK THE SYSTEM ( •̀ ω •́ )y

 **President** **Maruki** : Wait, no, that's not what I mean!

 **Morgana** : Why am I the only sane one here

 **President Maruki** : As long as they don't make a habit out of it, I think they'll be fine!

 **President Maruki** : Going back to the previous topic, I am glad. While it's not necessary, forming strong bonds can be beneficial in a work environment! Although ideally, I hope that everybody can genuinely get along regardless

 **President Maruki** : And for Morgana's sake, preferably with less sleep deprivation!

 **Futaba** : pres it’s ok u can say they look happy

 **President Maruki** : Ha ha, that they do!

 **Morgana** : I'll let it slide this time, but next time they won't be so lucky!

 **Yuuki** : Hello!! This would make a good picture for the gallery on their website!! What do you guys think?

 **Morgana** : As disappointed as I am about their lack of sleep, it's very fitting. You can’t deny that they look like they’re close with each other.

 **Futaba** : no complaints here

 **President Maruki** : Looks like we’re all in agreement, Yuuki-kun!

 **Yuuki** : Yes, sir!

 **Futaba** : great now go away npc

 **Morgana** : Futaba!

 **President Maruki** : I’d like to see the staff get along too, preferably ):

 **Futaba** : oh god he used a face

 **President Maruki** : ):

 **Futaba** : UGHHHH for the sake of no emojis, i’ll tryyyyy（；´д｀）ゞ

 **President Maruki** : Thank you! :D

 **Futaba** : ENOUGH

 **Futaba** : btw anybody gonna check if the kids r up yet bc none of 'em responded

 **Morgana** : THIS IS LITERALLY WHY THEY NEED CURFEW

* * *

_\-- **Wednesday** \-- _

“Marika,” Ann calls, knocking on her door. “We’re gonna get Frostbucks for the crew before we start the photoshoot! You coming?”

“I guess,” Marika answers back. She finishes twisting her hair into a braid and double checks herself at her vanity mirror. A quick pause when her eyes fall on the group photo. Taped at the edge of the mirror so that she couldn’t miss it.

“Let’s gooooooo!” Ryuji yells. “Futabs is gonna ditch us if we don’t hurry!”

_Ring-ring!_

**\--** _4:19 PM_ **\--**

**naviGAYTION sans responsibility**

**IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : call me futabs ONE MORE TIME I DARE U

 **resonANNce** : Omg FUTABA DID YOU TAP OUR PHONES

 **skullnbones** : holy shit bRO

 **voila violet** : It’s kind of amazing what Futaba can do… She’s someone you don’t want to mess with!

 **class clown** : Pretty sure she’s just that good with a computer lol

 **Mikarin** : Are we sure she’s just a normal computer geek? This is, like, beyond

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : nah i just sneezed and figured one of u was pinging me (￣y▽￣)╭

 **Mikarin** : Well, you’re not wrong there.

 **class clown** : Okay but hurry up already Marika we’re thirsty

 **IMMA FIRIN’ MAH LAZER** : yeah u r

 **resonANNce** : LOL

 **voila violet** : Unfortunately, it is true, senpai! You have the gorb collection to prove it

 **class clown** : NOOOOOO

 **class clown** : Ryuji, Marika, save me!!

 **skullnbones** : nah she aint wrong

 **Mikarin** : No hypocrites allowed, Akira 😏😏😏

 **class clown** : AAAAAAAAAAA

With a satisfied smile, Marika takes her purse and leaves her room.

* * *

\-- _**Thursday** _\--

“So, like, was anybody gonna tell me what _this_ was?” Marika asks.

“Uh…” Ryuji starts.

Ann whistles innocently, eyes darting everywhere but at her. Ryuji scratches his head, having the decency to look _somewhat_ ashamed. Sumire looks flustered, but Marika can excuse that since she actually tried. And Akira’s embarrassed enough that he’s hiding behind Ryuji. Like that’ll help. Aside from them, there's nobody else in the rehearsal room.

(Technically, it's a storage room that they're re-purposing as a rehearsal room for vocal practice. But details, details. It's as close to soundproof as they're going to get.)

“For the record,” Futaba says, waving from her corner in the room. She slaps away at her computer, contributing nothing. “I have no idea why I’m here. I program lights, not vocal stuff.”

Right. Futaba's here too, for _some_ reason.

“We need you for emotional support, senpai!” Sumire chimes in. “You’re part of the staff, so surely you can tell us if there’s anything we should be striving for.”

“She literally works in a different field,” Marika says. “I don’t think that’s gonna help.”

“Full offense, but the idea of agreeing with you is still weird,” Futaba says. She pushes her glasses up. “So I’m gonna stay to spite you instead. Emotional support systems are way better for this kinda thing anyway.”

“Great,” Marika sighs, folding her arms. “Whatever. Now, can we _please_ go back to my original question?”

“Right!” Ann says. “Okay, before you get mad, it was technically Ryuji’s idea! So all the blame’s on him!"

Ryuji gapes in disbelief as Futaba cackles. “Dude! You were with me _in class_ when we went over it!”

"It was totes supposed to be a good surprise though, I swear! We were gonna wow you with how good we were gonna get!" Ann adds. "Technically, we _did_ wow you, but like, in the bad way."

“I was forced into it,” Akira adds helpfully.

“ _Bro!_ ”

“I support him regardless?” Sumire says.

“Sumi, that’s not helpin’!”

“I don’t have an excuse, but I’m all for pinning the blame,” Futaba says.

“You’re not even a part of this!”

“Ryuji, take that back!” Ann gasps, scandalized. “Futaba’s an important part of this group!”

“Wha - I didn’t mean it like that - ”

“I’m so disappointed in you,” Akira says sadly.

“Bro, wait, no - ”

Marika massages her temples. She’s in hell. She’s actually in hell. And hell is apparently sanctioned in a not-soundproof room where people go off-topic in the span of two seconds. And go off-key while they practiced.

Okay, maybe off-key was a little harsh. They weren’t _that_ bad. Really. Because they _did_ try, and she can work with that.

"Okay, okay, fine. I get it, I'm not mad," Marika says before the conversation can derail even more. “You guys tried and, _although_ my ears are still offended, you put in effort. Ryuji, can you start from the second verse?”

Ryuji, looking a little less offended, holds up his sheet music and starts, “There's a dangerous kind of cool about you. But she didn't, no, she didn't know nothin' - ”

Marika waves a hand to quiet him. Slightly shaky, but surprisingly consistent all things considered.

“Akira? Next verse.”

“Uh...”

“Akira?”

He hesitates before opening his mouth. That should’ve been the first sign.

And then he sings.

“Oh my god,” Marika says in a hush when he finishes. He holds his music up, hiding half his face and his blush. “Akira, it was _you?_ You were off-key?”

“I’m nervous! I’m not used to singing in front of people.”

“We have our first recording session in like, _two weeks!_ ” she says, feeling the blood drain from her face. This _cannot_ be happening. Not when they were so close. “Oh my god. _Akira_.”

“Dude,” Ryuji says, throwing a protective arm around Akira’s shoulder, “don’t be an ass. It ain’t helping.”

“Yeah, just blame Ryuji! That’s what I do and it works every time,” Ann says brightly.

“Hey!”

“Ann-senpai, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now...” Sumire says.

“Thank you!” Ryuji says. “Finally - ”

“Let’s blame Ryuji, let’s blame Ryuji,” Futaba chants.

Ryuji groans and buries his face into Akira’s shoulder. “You guys suck.”

“I know how it goes, honest,” Akira weakly says. He gives Ryuji a comforting pat on the head. “Sorry. Just - let me try again.”

Marika takes a deep breath. There was no time to be pointing fingers. They could do this. Nerves be fucking damned. They were a team now. Including Futaba.

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s take it from the top. And if there’s anything - _anything_ \- you guys are stuck on, we’re dealing with it now. Looking at you, Ryuji.”

“Does it count if I think you’re being an ass?” Ryuji asks.

“No. Fuck you.”

“Fair.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Futaba says. The sound of keys being tapped away fill the room as they quiet down. “Morgana says he’s gonna do a surprise evaluation on your progress tomorrow.”

Dead silence.

_Oh my God._

“Surprise?” Ann asks. “How is it a surprise evaluation if you’re telling us now?”

“Because I forgot to tell you last week?” Futaba holds her laptop up to her face, effectively hiding her expression. “Surprise?”

“Is it a test?” Ryuji asks, face scrunching with worry. Akira immediately pats his shoulders in a comforting manner. “Oh man, if it’s a test, you better count me out ‘cuz there ain’t no way I’m passing.”

“It’s not a test, it’s - ”

“ _WHAT._ ”

Everybody, sans Marika, covers their ears the seconds Marika’s voice shrills.

“What do you _mean_ you forgot to tell us?!” she says, her hands wrinkling the sheet music. “ _Futaba!_ ”

“In my defense, you guys were having a fight! There wasn’t exactly a good time to tell you!”

“Oh my God, we’re going to die.”

“I think that’s a bit much, Marika,” Akira says. “It’s just an evaluation.”

She ignores him in favor of sinking to the floor in despair. Complete with a dramatic hand over her forehead as she fans herself.

“We’re so dead,” she says. “So, _so_ dead.”

“Great positivity,” Ann says as Sumire props Marika’s head onto her lap. “Love the energy. We’re _so_ getting through this together.”

Even with Sumire soothingly brushing through her hair, Marika glares at Ann. “Your sarcasm is _so_ not appreciated.”

“More positivity than you were spouting off two seconds ago,” Futaba calls out.

She's not wrong, which makes it worse. Marika's not admitting that out loud, so instead, she just says, “God, I hate all of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, we love you too. Now come on, this sheet music ain’t gonna tune itself,” Ryuji says. There’s so much wrong with that statement, but Marika doesn’t have the energy to correct him as she and Sumire stand up.

“Not how that works,” Akira says. _Oh thank God someone has a brain._ “But good enthusiasm. And it’ll be fine, Marika. Futaba says it’s just an evaluation. Not the real thing.”

“Finally, someone listens!” Futaba throws her hands up in exasperation. “No need to get so worked up over it! He just wants to see where you guys are at. No big deal.”

“An evaluation still implies that there are standards we have to meet,” Marika says. “Like for our recording session? Hello??”

“Morgana’s not an ass. He’ll understand if you guys are struggling on some stuff,” Futaba waves the concerns away. “Just practice your songs. Y’know, singing. Dancing. That kinda thing. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Futabs!” Ann says brightly. “See? We’ll be fine! God, you really are good emotional support.”

“I knew having Futaba-senpai here would be a good idea!” Sumire claps excitedly. “Thank you, Futaba-senpai!”

“Double bonus points to Sumire for the compliment, but I’m dockin’ Ann for the nickname. I got my eye on you, Takamaki!”

“Great, sounds good, Futabs!”

“AAAAA - ”

“Fine, fine. I’ll take Futaba’s word at face value. Now, can we _please_ go back to rehearsals?” Marika asks pleadingly. “Before Futaba decides to murder half our team before our debut.”

“She wouldn’t murder us,” Akira says, pointedly ignoring the mock death glare Futaba sends Ann. “She’s a good egg.”

“Nah, she would,” Ryuji says. “She’d totally kill us. But, slowly.”

“Aaanyway,” Ann claps, bringing their focus back. “Right! Practice. Let’s do it!”

“Will do!” Sumire says. “Marika-senpai, if you please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let's throw away our past mistakes  
>  and swim through the present  
> Surely, we'll sing of love forever  
> [So that we'll never go astray ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI386NjCiK0)_


	7. NEO SKY, NEO MAP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Though we still don't know where we're headed  
>  The future that awaits us looks interesting  
> I would be happy if we could laugh together  
> (Thank you for today!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! admittedly, I did have a few more chapters line out, but with the changes to the fic, the chapters didn't quite fit in anymore. (I also ended up having to take an extended break from writing due to issues with my right shoulder and arm ;-; it ended up being too painful to actually write and draw)
> 
> It's officially the last chapter, but worry not!! There's another fic I have planned that (ideally) won't take as long to update. With that, I hope you enjoyed the backstory of naviNATION. Let's go!!

\-- **A couple of months later** \--

Akira’s palms feel so sweaty. Why are they so sweaty. He’s literally sitting down and he already feels like he ran a mile. He discreetly wipes his hands on his jeans, prays to some deity that his hands will get the message to stop. Sweating. (Please.)

“Akira,” Ann calls, “can you help me move the table? Mika’s supposed to help, but I think she‘s hiding from me. And Ryuji’s supposed to get our water bottles but I haven’t seen him in like, ten minutes!”

“On it,” he says, already heading to the opposite side. He grabs the table by the legs and waits for Ann’s signal.

“Okay, on one,” she says. “Three, two...one!”

The table is a pretty light thing, light enough that even Mari - _Mika_ (god, that was gonna be weird to get used to) - should’ve been able to lift it (as much as she claims to be “delicate”). Really, Akira doesn’t know why Ann even asked for help when it barely takes them a minute to move it to the back of the room.

“Good, I think,” Ann says, more to herself than to Akira. She taps her chin, squinting at the table like it’s supposed to grow extra legs. “But it kinda feels like…”

“It’s missing something?” Akira suggests.

Ann snaps her fingers. “Right! We had a cover for it somewhere! I put it, uhhh…”

“Right here!” Sumire says, holding up a light red cloth. “Oh, if it helps, I saw Ryuji-senpai get back just a few minutes ago. I think Mika-senpai’s straightening out his hair?”

Ann raises an eyebrow at Akira. “Well, that explains it. You’re probably next - uh, no offense!”

He raises a hand to run through his hair. Stops midway, thinking about it, then drops his hand altogether to stuff it in his pocket. “Yeah, you might be right on that one. She won’t make me wear a suit at least, right?”

“A suit wouldn’t look half bad, senpai! But it would definitely be overkill,” Sumire says. “I don’t think Mika-senpai would make you dress up that much.”

“I think she’d probably tell you to ditch the jacket though,” Ann adds, holding up his arm to examine his sleeve.

Akira looks down. As far as clothes go, it’s one of his favorite pieces: soft and warm, and there was even a little cat appliqué hidden under the pocket (the best part about the jacket). It was cute, and the cat made him think of Mona, the little stray they recently adopted.

“But you bought this for me,” he says. “Mika even said it was kinda my ‘brand’.”

Ann gives him a sympathetic smile and pats his shoulders. “I know, right? It totally suits you! Don’t worry your fluffy little head about it. We’ll totally make it work, I promise!”

* * *

Technically, Ann wasn’t wrong. They made it work, but it required a lot of bargaining. Of course, it’s not Akira’s fault that Mika ended up working on him for the past half hour. That’s on his hair.

"Booooo! Change it back!" Futaba heckles from the other side of the room. It probably doesn't help that she keeps making fun of every style Mika tries on him. "We liked him better before!"

"Can you _please_ give me some actual criticism if you're gonna keep booing at me?" Mika asks.

"It fucking sucks!"

“Language, Futaba,” Morgana warns before turning back to Mishima. Futaba sticks her tongue out, even though he can’t even see it.

"Wow, thanks. That's exactly what I was looking for."

“You’re welcome.” Futaba mockingly bows, just to rub it in Mika’s face. Akira bites his lip and holds back a smile.

Mika rolls her eyes and goes back to his hair.

“I hate your hair so much, I hope you know this,” she says as she tries to brush through his so-called “rat’s nest” _again_. It’s a miracle the brush hasn’t broken yet. “How do you live like this?”

Akira shrugs. Fiddles with his glasses so that he doesn’t jerk his head back. “You learn to deal with it after a while.”

“God, I’m _so_ getting you detangler products for Christmas,” she mutters under her breath. “You _will_ use them, and they _will_ fucking work, I swear to God.”

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with his hair!” Ryuji calls from the other side of the room. “Leave the poor man alone!”

“Ryuji, focus! You’re gonna make the banner all crooked!” Ann says.

Akira suppresses a grin. Ryuji’s hairstyle looks way too neat, considering the hoodie and jeans combo he has on and - well, _him_ in general. And he looks about two seconds away from messing it up and ruining the ten minutes Mika spent on him.

“It’s also been, what, seventeen minutes?” Futaba adds. “I’m pretty sure his hair’s a lost cause at this point.”

“We’re _literally_ going to be broadcasting live,” Mika reasons. She takes out what looks like some kind of metal torture device (“Akira, it’s just a hair straightener!” she says when his face pales.) and turns his head back to face the room. “The least they can do is look like they put in some effort.”

Ryuji scrunches his nose. “I did! None of my clothes have any holes in ‘em! _And_ I got clean socks on!”

“Ow,” Akira deadpans when Mika tugs at a knot. She flicks his head without apology.

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Ann says, hoisting the banner up again. Ryuji leaves his part lopsided (to her annoyance). “For him, that’s actually impressive. Like, I'm pretty sure he ruins half his clothes from all the running he does.”

“You walk around in dirty socks?” Futaba asks. She squints at him like it’ll make any more sense. “That’s so gross, dude.”

“God help his standards,” Mika grumbles.

Ryuji drops the banner entirely and stomps his foot. (“Ryuji!” Ann groans.) “Hell no! I just - take a second to do laundry, that’s all! Sumire, back me up here!”

She nods from her seat at the table. “Ryuji-senpai’s usually very good about staying hygienic, yes! I’d say he does his best when it comes to health related matters, all things considered.”

“Thank you!”

“Asking Sumire counts as cheating, she’s too polite to say anything mean,” Futaba says.

“It ain’t cheating!”

“It’s cheating,” Mika echoes as she literally presses on Akira’s shoulder to keep him from squirming in his seat. “Stop moving!”

“I’m dying,” Akira says. His head is twisted firmly into position.

“You’ll live,” she shoots back.

“Ryuji!” Ann says again.

“What?!” he yells.

” _The banner!_ ”

“Maybe we should pause for a second, it sounds like they need help,” Akira says, standing up.

Mika immediately pushes him back into his seat. “They’ll live,” she says. As Ann and Ryuji bicker away in the background.

“Look at it this way, senpai! You’ll get a nice hairstyle out of it,” Sumire says brightly.

“Exactly,” Mika says.

Akira pouts at the wall as she scrapes the brush along the side of his head. Then she follows it up with some swipes of the torture device. It’s very hot (but at the very least, not burning) on his hair.

“Oh…” Sumire says in awe when it seems like there's a semblance of a hairstyle. “Actually, something like that! It looks good, senpai!”

“Thank you, Sumire,” Mika says, mollified. Akira can practically hear the smile in her voice. “At least somebody thinks so!”

He crosses his fingers. Anything would do at this point if it meant he could be freed from hair torture. 

“It’s okay,” Futaba says. “Could be better.”

_Damn it, Futabs._

“Oh my God - ”

“Sumire,” Ann says before Mika can unleash her fury, “can I get some help over here? Ryuji’s being a total ass and this banner needs someone who can pay attention.”

“Am not!” he says. “I’m doing a great job at helping!”

“Are too! It’s crooked and you haven’t moved _at all!_ ”

“I believe in you, buddy,” Akira says because he knows Ryuji’s doing his best.

“Thanks, man,” Ryuji says. And he sounds like he might actually tear up because he knows Akira like that.

“Someone has to,” Futaba says.

Mika gags at the sentimentality.

Sumire laughs again and shoos him away to actually fix the banner. It’s hung up in less than ten seconds.

“Finally!” Ann says proudly. She pulls Sumire into a hug and rubs their cheeks together. “Thank youuuu! I knew you were the best!”

“Senpai!” Sumire chirps, eagerly returning the gesture. It’s such a sweet image that Akira can’t help but feel envious.

“I miss you, bro,” he mourns, arms out towards Ryuji.

Ryuji reaches for him, eyes teary. “Bro!”

“You’re literally in the same room,” Mika interrupts. Ryuji sticks his tongue out. “What? I’m not wrong!”

“Yeah, but you’ve been hogging his head for, like, _ever._ He looks fine!”

Akira’s lip quivers. “Ryuji…”

“Akira…”

Mika tsks and swipes at his hair one last time before pushing him off his chair. “Fine, _fine._ Go be gross - your hair better stay like that though!"

* * *

Regrettably (but not really), Ryuji’s hair returned to its spiky self. In his defense, he never promised to keep it neat, a loophole he gleefully abused when Mika tried to murder him. It took Ann, Sumire, and a reluctant Futaba to hold her down while Akira managed to calm Ryuji with a hug. Not that Ryuji really needed to be calmed down, but hugs were always good. And Ryuji gave the best hugs.

“Thirty minutes until we’re live!” Morgana reminds everybody the second they separate. “If you need to use the bathroom, now’s the time!”

It feels like someone dunked cold water on him.

 _Right. Live stream. Thirty minutes._ Their first one, actually.

Akira’s stomach churns at the thought.

He’s gonna puke.

“I’m gonna puke,” he reaffirms. Ryuji throws an arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

“Dude,” Ryuji says, “it’s gonna be okay! We got this.”

Akira gives him a weak smile.

“We’ll be right by your side, senpai!” Sumire adds as she returns to the other side of the table. “I guarantee it!”

At the center, Ann sets the binder (full of papers, a general list of topics to run through, everything sectioned off and bullet pointed down to the period) down and nods in agreement. “Remember, it’s just for an hour,” she says. “I’ll be doing most of the talking too. Just relax!”

“But also don’t throw up,” Mika says matter-of-factly. She readjusts Sumire’s hair bow, making sure it’s at the optimal angle. “Full offense, but I’d rather we not be known as the group who threw up on camera.”

Ryuji raises an eyebrow. “Uh, I think you mean ‘no offense’.”

“I didn’t stutter.”

“Dude.”

“Mika,” Ann sighs. “You’re _so_ making it worse.”

“It’s being realistic! I doubt we’ll get much of an audience anyway, we technically haven’t debuted yet.”

“I take offense to that!!” Mishima shouts from the other side of the room. He shoots up from his station (a bunch of monitors) and points accusingly at Mika. “Morgana and I have been working day and night to get you guys a decent following! And between our brains, I’d like to think we amassed quite an audience considering the number of people waiting for your broadcast!”

“Oh, my goodness, thank you, Mishima!” Mika immediately gushes. _There she is._ “I am _so_ sorry for ever doubting you! Whatever would we do without you?”

Ryuji bats his eyelashes and tilts his head in pure Mika-like fashion. Akira chokes down a laugh as he leans back so that she doesn’t notice.

“Grooooooss,” Futaba says. She technically should be heading back to her station, but she’s made herself comfortable by sharing a seat with Sumire. “Off with the mask, faker! Cameras aren’t even rolling.”

”What? I was just saying - ”

“Yeah, but it’s not helping - ” Ann cuts in.

“Um, let’s take a second, senpai!” Sumire says. “To, ah, process our feelings?”

“Everybody sounds pretty excited,” Akira says quietly. In spite of himself, he can feel a smile spreading across his face. Even his stomach starts to settle.

“It’s the nerves, I bet,” Ryuji says with a grin. He ruffles Akira’s hair.

A shriek immediately fills the room.

“Oh my god!” Mika immediately shouts, shooting up from her seat. Sumire - prepared as always - has her ears covered for the inevitable. Futaba, with a wide grin, has her headphones over her ears, and Ann‘s covering her mouth to hide her expression. (She’s probably laughing on the inside.) “You did _not_ just mess up his hair! I literally told you to do one thing! _One!!_ ”

“Whoops, m’bad,” he says. His hand’s still in Akira’s hair, so it doesn’t hold much weight. He idly scratches his scalp, and Akira relaxes at the touch.

“God _damn_ it, Ryuji! I’m spiking your hair dye the next time you do touch-ups!”

“Hey, leave _my_ hair out of this!”

“Oh, you’re right. Let me ask, do you prefer green or bright orange?”

“I feel like we shouldn’t be surprised at this point,” Ann tells them over the noise.

“I’m gonna enjoy watching the switch flip to her ‘princess mode’,” Futaba says. “This livestream is gonna be good. Five hundred yen says she cracks by the third livestream.”

“Senpai, that’s rude!” Sumire chastises. “They’re just very enthusiastic about this. Right, Akira-senpai?”

“I’ll take that bet,” Akira says. He and Futaba air-five, sealing the deal.

Ann laughs as Sumire lets out a disappointed, “Senpai…”

Akira closes his eyes as he leans onto Ryuji’s shoulder. Okay, so maybe listening to his friends argue wasn’t normally his go-to for relaxing, but the familiar banter sets him at ease. Like today was really going to be that easy.

It could be. It _can_ be.

“They’ll be okay,” he says after a beat. “It’s just them getting along.”

Silence.

Well, for a moment. Mika ruins it with her gagging noises. “You make it sound so...chummy.”

“I’m right here,” Ryuji says.

“Gross.”

“Hey!”

“Ten minutes!” Morgana announces over them. Futaba hops off the chair and runs to her station as they quickly quiet down, letting him continue. “Thank you. Mishima, how are the cameras looking?”

Mishima salutes with a wide grin. “It’s all good, sir! They’re front and center onscreen.”

Morgana nods and looks at Futaba. She clicks on the console, and the little spotlights surrounding the group brighten to a warm shade of goldish orange. A few taps on the soundboard, and she starts the mic check.

“Joker?”

“Hello.”

“Skull?”

“Testin’!”

The rest of them go smoothly. Futaba holds up a peace sign the second she finishes.

With a relieved sigh, Morgana says, “Okay, before we go live, Maruki and I have some last words for you guys. President, you wanna start?”

Maruki waves from the back of the room. “Sure, if you don’t mind.”

A thumbs up from Morgana.

“Right,” Maruki says. He stands and looks around the room.

Mishima’s face glows from the monitors surrounding him. Futaba’s on the other side of the room, the console lights bouncing off of her glasses. For a moment, Maruki looks like he might cry. Akira hasn’t seen him get emotional yet, but he looks close to it on occasion and it wouldn’t surprise Akira if he started now.

Like a professional, Maruki pulls himself together. “Admittedly, I did have a whole speech prepared in my head, embellishments and all, but it looks like I lost it in all of the excitement.”

Laughter among the staff fills the room, Akira and the others included.

“Which is fine! Sometimes, things don’t go the way you plan, even if you spend days, weeks, even months preparing for them. But we’re not here to talk about surprises - it’s been a busy month! And a few weeks, technically. I know I say this often, but I mean it every single time: I’m proud of the progress we all made. And regardless of what happens today, I will still be proud of everybody here.”

“Even Ryuji?” Mika chimes in. Ann gives her a playful shove, and Sumire giggles behind her hands.

Ryuji, predictably, rises to it. “Hey!”

“Even Ryuji,” Maruki chuckles. He waves his hands in a soothing motion. “You guys are going to be great today. Not because I said so, but because of how hard you worked to get to this point. Let’s make it a good one!”

Applause all around. Maruki takes a small bow and returns to his seat.

“Thank you, President,” Morgana says. “I think I speak for the entire staff when I say you encompassed all of our thoughts and feelings.”

“Thank you, Morgana, I appreciate it! But you still have to give a speech as their manager.”

Morgana looks appalled at the insinuation. “I wasn’t trying to get out of it!”

“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Futaba chimes in. “Literally, we have, like, two minutes. Speed run it, Morgana!”

“Oh shi- I mean, uh, I’m proud of everybody too! You guys did a good job putting everything together! Nowlet’sgetthisshowontheroadandshowtheworldwhatyou’remadeof!”

More laughter. Morgana stares at his clipboard with a pouty expression, but he quickly shakes his head and recollects himself.

“All right, everybody! It’s the real deal!” he says. A bubbling, nervous feeling swells up in Akira’s stomach. “In three - ”

_Oh my god._

“Two!”

_It’s happening._

“One!”

_No redos. Here we go._

“On air!”

“Hello!!” Ann says with a wave. “How's everybody doing? Broadcasting across the stations - ”

“ _\- we’re naviNATION!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now, these maps show what awaits each of us  
>  When we open them up, let's fly out carefreely  
> While dreaming and having more ambitions  
> (I want to see...) I want to see it!_


End file.
